Personal Hell
by KnitFreak
Summary: Professor Dumbledore is tired of James and Severus fighting 24/7. So he has planned the ultimate summer punishment for them.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story will update every Wednesday, (also possibly Friday if I get more done then I thought I would. I have a job so I will only promise a chapter a week). Hope you guys enjoy the story. =^-^=

Chapter 1

James Potter sat outside the Headmasters office. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew it wasn't good. He glanced next to him and saw Snape obviously just as nervous as he was. The two of them had been caught fighting, (again) and Dumbledore seemed angrier then he normally was about their fights.

It was the end of his fifth year so James figured he could get away with the prank since it was the last day of school before summer break, but apparently the Headmaster wasn't having any of that. Dumbledore had made James and Severus miss the train and stay at the school until both their parents had arrived, and now the two of them where stuck outside his office until a decision for their punishment had been made.

Eventually the door opened and the two of them had been called in. The two boys went and stood by their parents, (or parent in Severus's case since only his mother was present). "Alright boys," began the Headmaster. "I believe that we have decided on a proper punishment for the two of you." The two boys gulped, it didn't mater how cheerfully the headmaster said it; they were being punished and that is all that really mattered.

"The two of you should be thankful," continued Dumbledore ignoring their nervousness. "A lot of students have requested to stay over the summer at Hogwarts." For once in their lives both James and Severus shared and equally confused moment as they glanced at each other. The Professor chuckled at their confusion and continued the explanation, "Your parents and I have agreed that the two of you MUST learn to at least ignore each other. So as punishment you will be spending your summer in one of the rooms in Hogwarts. It will be a nice set of rooms, but never the less; the two of you won't LEAVE those rooms for the entirety of the summer."

The Headmaster held up his hand stopping all protests before they even started as he continued to lay down the ground rules, "Neither of you will be allowed to use magic, or be given any magical objects, not even magicked candy, like chocolate frogs. You will each be given a trunk and whatever you fit in it you can bring with you. The two of you have until tonight to return here with your trunks. You might also want to write to your friends explaining that you won't be able to contact them this summer"

They were quiet for a moment before Severus asked, "what about food?"

"The house elves will be feeding you breakfast, lunch and dinner," answered the headmaster.

"What if we need something?" asked James. "Like what if I run out of ink or something for my quill? Could I ask for more?"

Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment before answering, "yes you may ask for things, and as long as they aren't, dangerous, magic, or alcohol it will be fine." The two boys took the trunks and led out of the headmaster's office and taken home.

James spent most of his time writing a letter to each of his friends explaining what was happening, _'they are going to think this is the funniest thing they have ever heard,' _thought James as he packed as much candy and magazines into the trunk as he could after he had put a few sets of clothes on the bottom. James stopped only to toss in his herbology book and a new journal amongst the haphazard bunch of magazines and candy. _'Might as well attempt to study while I am trapped with the nerd,' _James mentally sighed as he sat on the trunk so that he could latch it before he headed down out of his room to be taken to his summer prison.

When he was returned to Hogwarts he was led by the Headmaster to the prefect lounge area that was connected to the bathroom. The room generally had a table and a couple of couches, but James noticed that two beds had been added to the room.

Severus had already claimed the far left bed sitting on it as Professor Slughorn went through his trunk to make sure that there wasn't anything prohibited in it. The Professor looked up and gave the Headmaster a nod before saying, "Mr. Snape's trunk is all clear. Do you want me to check Mr. Potter's as well?"

"No thanks you may leave," said Dumbledore with a smile as Slughorn gave another nod and left the room.It didn't take the Headmaster long to look through James's trunk and clear it and leave the room. The two boy's could hear him mutter a locking spell before walking away. When his steps faded away the two sat in silence before Severus threw himself on against the bed and started screaming in kicking.

The sudden movement and screaming startled James so much he jumped off his bed and away from the Slytherin. When Snape stopped his random flailing James snapped, "What the hell!"

Severus just shrugged as he stood up and opened his trunk again, "I've been wanting to do that since we were told about this punishment. I simply saw an opening to finally do what I wanted."

James just stared at him for a moment before saying, "you're fucking nuts!" Severus just shrugged again as he removed his clothes from the trunk and put them in a dresser next to his bed. Soon James followed the Slytherin's example and started to 'unpack' his things. Well if you can call opening his trunk and flipping it upside down unpacking it then, yes he unpacked it.

Now that his clothes where on the top of the pile he put those away first before he started stacking up his magazines and organizing his candy on top of the dresser that was next to his own desk. Severus just stared at him for a moment before muttering, "have enough candy there Potter?"

"Nope," said James instantly before glancing over and seeing Snape carefully stacking a pile of books, several large note books, and a large pencil box. The only object James thought was odd was the two medium sized bright red and yellow boxes that where the last thing to leave his enemies trunk. They where turned so the only thing he could read on the side was '45 pack'

Curiosity getting the better of him he asked what the boxes were. Severus glanced at them before picking them up and putting them next to his books and answering, "my sanity potions"

"But we aren't allowed to have potions," said James instantly.

"They aren't really a potion you idiot!" snapped Severus. "They are muggle beverages I like."

James frowned as he looked at the two little boxes. He had been in a few muggle stores and he had seen the boxes that canned muggle drinks came in, but the boxes Snape had where to small to fit more then half a dozen of the cans. Despite this it clearly said '45 pack' on it. "They are a little small aren't they?" asked James his curiosity once again winning.

Instead of answering Severus just opened one of the boxes and took out a very small little bottle and tossed it at James. James caught it before his brain even really registered that Snape had thrown it at him. However now that he had the little bottle in his hand he looked at it. _'Energy Shots grape flavor'_ Still a little confused he rolled the bottle in his hand and read the other side. _'Warning: drink only drink ½ a bottle at a time and never exceed more then 2 bottles in 1 day. Exceeding this will cause, nervousness, sleeplessness, rapid heartbeat, paranoia, jittery or twitchy behavior, and niacin flush, (hot feelings along with possible skin redness). Pregnant women and people with heart conditions should consult their doctor before consuming.'_

James held the bottle away from himself and made an uneasy sound before saying, "Not gonna lie Snape, why the hell would you drink this?"

"Helps with my headaches, it also keeps me awake if I have to stay up and study. Its not like I plan on consuming ALL of these. This is also my supply for the school year as well," explained Severus as he started to walk around the room and inspect things that where placed around the room as well as the bathroom.

James tossed the little bottle back onto Snape's bed and went back to organizing his things as his roommate continued to explore their personal hell. By the time Severus was finished James had curled up on the bed reading one of his magazines. "We should set rules?" said Snape suddenly.

"Like?" asked James in a lazy voice not even looking up from his magazine.

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "fact: we both hate this, but I think we should at least set ground rules to make this semi-tolerable."

"Again. Like?"

"Stay out each other stuff for one."

"I can do that"

"And no pranks"

"Boring"

"Damn it Potter"

"Fine whatever," groaned James. "Is this talk going to be much longer? I want to get back to pretending you don't exist."

"Good then we understand each other," sighed Severus as he grabbed a book and crawled onto his own bed.

"Fine, do that" said James wanting to get the last word in.

"I will."

"So will I!"

"You already said that," sighed Severus clearly growing bored of their 'conversation'.

James glared at the slytherin for a few moments before rolling over and grabbing the journal he had brought and started to write.

'_Day 1 of my imprisonment_

_That bastard!_ '

AN:

I am going to finish this story no matter what the feed back is but if I get good reviews I am more likely to finish it faster ^_^.

See you all next Week, (or this Friday if you are lucky) .


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Lucky for you I had a lot of time today, (I have no life, when I'm not at work). Also for those that are pricklers for time accuracy, yeah I know it isn't accurate. Reason I labeled it as humor, (due to the fact generally if you willingly read humor you should realize the 90% of what is humor on this site is complete caffeine induced crack), but I can't bash them that is honestly a good way to get hyperactivity and creativity out. Also, like many on this site, I write at 4am so I am going to blame most mistakes on my insomnia and or the fact that I am dyslexic

Anyway the purpose of this has two reasons. One: I want to do something cheerful. I write horror, drama, and angst in my own stories. Two: A challenge from a friend, (it has nothing to do with HP in fact I am just writing this is a preliminary for my own story). I basically wanted a way to experiment and research mental isolation, sleep deprivation, and paranoia. That way I have all the kinks beaten out by the time I work on my own project.

. . . Are you even reading this? . . . Probably not, I'll just get to the chapter then. Oh before I forget there is a spoiler of another book in this. I'll be honest I highly doubt ANY of you have read _Watership Down_ but just in case there is a spoiler for one of the characters in that book

Chapter 2

_Day 2 of my imprisonment_

_So far so good we have done a great job ignoring each other. We have more or less divided the room in two. Snape moved the furniture sometime in the night so that there is a couch on my side and a couch on his side. I have made my self comfortable on my couch, but I really should of thought ahead a little more. I have already read quiet a few of my magazines._

_Shit I really should of brought my school books or at least something longer to read. It wouldn't be so bad but it so QUIET in here. You know we don't have any windows! I could of sworn there were windows in here. Maybe they have spelled the walls to not show them. Bastards. _

_Though it is obvious that I am not the only one in the room bothered by the stillness, and quiet. Snape is moving constantly. Seriously at the moment his head is on the ground while the couch has his feet lifted; which is kinda funny since an hour ago he was just sitting on it normally. I shouldn't say an hour. In reality I have no idea how long it has been. We don't have any clocks in here and since there aren't any windows the only real way we know the time is when the house elves bring us food. Reason I make a point to write in this after they bring us breakfast. That way I know a new day has started._

James stopped writing and sighed for the tenth time since he started writing as he put his journal away and paced around his side of the room. "Must you do that?" asked Severus from the floor. At some point he had rolled off the couch and now had his back to the floor and his legs on the coffee table.

"Oh like your one to talk," grumbled James as he stopped at the back of the couch and fell forward.

"What have I done?" asked the Sytherin in an annoyed tone.

"Besides impersonating a contortionist?" asked James.

"Oh shut up," muttered Severus, but as if to prove James right he rolled around and flipped some more so that he was then on his stomach with his torso under the table, but his legs bent up and around so that the flat of his feet where on the top of the table.

Hearing the movement James looked up from the cushions and stared at his roommate in confusion for a few moments, before he got off the couch and went to the side so he could actually see what the Slytherin had done before replying, "How the hell does your spine even do that!" Severus just made a 'hmm' sound since he couldn't really shrug. James tilted his head in confusion and continued to talk, "No really how are you doing that.

Giving up on his book Severus sighed and said, "It's not that hard. Lay on the couch." Normally James wouldn't of even thought of doing anything the Slytherin suggested but they had a truce, but more importantly he was bored out of his mind.

"Okay now what?" asked James as he laid on the couch.

"Use your feet to push your head and shoulders off the couch," instructed Severus as he rested his chin on his hands and watched the Gryffindor do as he said. "Okay reach your hands out so you are touching the ground and slowly lower head to the ground." This took James a little longer, but he was eventually able to do it. "Now put your weight on your forearms and lift your head so you are staring at the bottom of the couch."

"Ow," muttered James as he finally lifted himself up to look at the base of the couch. "And you do this why again?"

The Slytherin was quiet for a moment before answering, "Probably the same reason you are trying to do it."

"You could just say you're bored," muttered James his voice a little strained because of the pressure on his lungs. "Okay um how do you get out of this? It hurts?"

"Slide your legs the rest of the way off the couch and onto the floor," answered Severus in a bored tone as he went back to reading his book.

James did so letting his legs fall gracelessly to the floor with a thud. "Well that was fun," he said sarcastically to the floor before he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. James wasn't sure how long he laid there or if he had fallen asleep since the sudden pop of someone coming into the room made him sit up.

A house elf brought in a tray of food and set it on the coffee table, (Severus by this time had taken his feet off the table and had actually rolled around enough on the floor that he was actually over by his bed). "Your lunch sirs," said the elf in a squeaky voice. "Is there anything else you want?"

Despite his boredom James had a sudden brain fart and couldn't think of anything specific he wanted to cure his boredom. Luckily for him Severus spoke for him, "a bag of rubber bands." Both the elf and James looked at Snape clearly confused but the little house elf nodded and left, only to return soon with the bag of rubber bands that the Slytherin had requested. Severus set them off to the side and ate him lunch, signaling the little elf that he was satisfied.

James decided on ignoring the Slytherin again and eat his lunch, and back to reading one of his magazine. Severus's constant shuffling and moving around had been such a constant sound that he was tuning them out and didn't look up to see what the other boy was doing until he heard several snapping sounds.

Looking over the edge of his magazine James saw that Severus had opened the pack of rubber bands and was snapping them at the wall. Following where he was shooting them James saw a very crude drawing of Professor Dumbledore on a piece of paper that he had stuck to the wall. James couldn't suppress a snort before he said, "you are going to get in trouble for drawing that."

"He can blow me," answered Snape as he shot another rubber band before getting up and picking up the rubber bands to restock his ammo.

_Day 3 of my imprisonment_

_So starts another boring day. I have a little more entertainment since Snape told the house elf to get a Rubix cubes and something called a magic 8 ball at breakfast and I have to admit that it is working to fix my boredom; sort of. I am actually stuck on it right now, stupid cube is mocking me. _

_Though I am not sure what the 'magic' 8 ball is for. It just looks like a black ball with an 8 on one side and a little window on the other; kinda creepy how he has been talking to it since he tossed the cube at me. _

James stopped writing when he heard the Slytherin yell, "LIES!" he then threw the ball at the chair and glared at it.

"Dare I ask?" said James as he picked up the rubix cube again and started to fiddle with it.

"I asked it if I would be a good teacher. Its answer was 'most definitely'. It is clearly lying," answered Severus as he laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

James got up and picked up the ball and looked at it before asking, "will I die at a young age." He shook the ball and looked at it, _'All signs point to yes.'_ "yep its broken," announced James as he tossed it back onto the chair and went back to playing with the puzzle cube.

Severus sat in silence before saying, "give me that dumb thing, you have been trying to solve it for hours."

"I almost have it," muttered James.

"No you don't. A monkey could solve it faster then you."

"Could not"

"Could to"

"No it couldn't"

"Yes it could"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

*3 hours later*

The house elf poofed into the room, but only had a moment to dodge a flying pillow and move to the corner before the pillow hit the tray he was carrying. "No!" screamed James from his bed as he grabbed another one of his pillows and launched it at the couch Severus was standing on.

"Yes!" Severus screamed back as he used the couch cushion as a shield and blocked the pillow before launching one of the harder couch pillows back at his enemy. James yelled 'no' again as he caught the pillow in one hand and jumped of his bed and landed on his roommates bed and launched the pillow back. During this display the house elf saw that in his other hand James was holding the colorful cube he had gotten them earlier and instantly knew that somehow the little colorful object was the reason for the yelling. Mid word in yelling 'yes' Severus dodged the couch pillow but miss-stepped and fell off the end of the couch.

"Sirs!" yelled the squeaky voice trying to get their attention. The house elf was happy when it did in fact get their attention and their yelling match was momentarily put on hold. "If the two of you like I can get another little puzzle cube," reasoned the elf.

James and Severus looked at each other momentarily before sat up and looked away from both of them, "No I don't want it."

"You fucking liar!" yelled James. "You do to!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" yelled James this time throwing the Rubix cube at the Slytherin. Luckily Severus was able to grab one of the pillows and block it so that it didn't hit him.

"No!" he yelled back as he picked up the cube and threw back at James. The house elf watched helplessly for a few moments before finding a place that he hoped their lunch would be safe before leaving; coming back shortly after to leave a first aid kit next to their lunch and leave again.

_Day 4 of imprisonment_

_They should make those puzzle cubes out of something softer. I mean they are really hard and pointy! That isn't very safe. . . Of course I don't think they are meant to be thrown. Also for being such a small scratch head wounds bleed a lot. Good thing that the couch was already red. _

_. . .I'm so bored I don't even know what to write. I have read all my magazines already and eaten all my candy. I even read all of my Herbology book! I guess I could try to solve that puzzle cube again but I'm still kind of annoyed with it._

James shut his journal and glanced over at Severus and asked, "Can I read one of your books?"

"Depends," sighed the Slytherin from his seat on the chair. "Are you going to bleed all over it?"

"Ha, ha," said James humorlessly. "No. I just want to read something that will take longer then an hour."

"It takes you an hour to read a magazine?" James just glared at Severus who ended up rolling his eyes and answering, "Fine whatever. You know where my books are."

James nodded and walked over to the pile that was on the dresser and read over the titles. He had been expecting a lot of school books but he didn't recognize most of the titles and the few he did know where muggle fantasy books. James blinked a few times as if not believing that he had read the titles right, _'Les Misérables, The Necronomicon, The God Father, Prydain Chronicles, Watership Down, James and the Giant Peach, The Hobbit, The fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers, and Return of the King.'_

Finally he picked up Watership Down_, 'This looks a little odd,'_ thought James as he looked at the cover. _'It even has a picture of a bunny on it.'_ Deciding to give it a shot he took the book and took his place on the couch and started reading.

When the house elf arrived with lunch that day he was greeted with a very different show then he had seen the day before. Both boys were sitting still and quietly as they read their books. Both being absorbed in whatever they where reading enough that they only made sounds of acknowledgement when he set their lunch down and left.

_Day 7 of my Imprisonment_

_I hadn't planned on not writing but I started reading this book of Snape's and I couldn't put it down. In all honesty I have no idea if it was just a really good book or if it was just so morbidly fascinated I couldn't put it down._

_Bunnies are supposed to hop around, eat lettuce and look cute. Not have visions of the fields turning red with the blood of their comrades do to an oppressive government._

James closed his journal and picked up Watership Down again and just stared at it for a few minutes. Eventually he turned to Severus and asked, "Have you read this book?"

Severus nodded before replying, "that one and James and the Giant Peach are the only ones I have read. The others I had planned on working on this summer anyway."

"Then do you know what happens to Fiver?" asked James. "I mean does he die?"

"It doesn't say it out right, but it does hint it. On the other hand he dies of old age which is better then how a lot of them died," answered Severus.

"True," agreed James as he was quiet for a few minutes just thinking about the book he had just finished before asking, "Are all your books this messed up."

"If you think that one was messed up read that book of short stories by Poe. I just finished it this morning," suggested Severus. James sat still for a moment before he sighed and got up and put the book back and picked up the book that Severus had just suggested.

NOTE:

How I decided on the books that Severus brought. = I looked at my shelf and picked a couple. All of which are good books. However if you are needing books to read and decide to read some of the books I listed I gotta warn yeah _Les Misérables _is not for the faint of heart, and is a very depressing book. Victor Hugo is about as depressing as you can get; however I have to say if you DO pick the book up and start reading it. Give it at least 100 pages before you decided whether or not your going to put it down.

See yah next Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey looks its Wednesday! You all get an update. :b

Chapter 3

_Day 8 of imprisonment_

_Turns out that even Snape can only read for so long before he gets bored with it. Can't really blame him. I am used to DOING things during my summer! Even during school I can at the very least walk around campus when I am bored. Where am I going to walk here! It feels like all I do is sleep._

_I find myself waking up at night, (or what it think is night) and just not being tired. In the end I just lay in the dark until the house elf comes in at breakfast and turns out lights on. Not that we can't turn them on, but we early on agreed that we should have the elf turn them on in the morning to signal to use that it was breakfast time._

_We asked the elf for a clock but he said that it was one of the things we where allowed to have. Apparently a clock counts as a magical item and a muggle clock would stop working because of the fact that the castle seems to kill all muggle electronics. That sounds like the biggest bag of bullshit I have ever heard. I think he just doesn't want us to know the time; it is probably to make our punishment seem longer. Well ha it isn't working! I still keep track of the days! Take that I win!_

James smiled and closed his journal before he looked around the room, and decided to open the pack of card he had asked the elf to get. Moving to the coffee table he started his solitary tournament. Severus was sitting on the opposite couch doodling on a piece of paper and for the most part the two of them ignored each other.

Until Severus started to giggle occasional; finally James couldn't stand it anymore, "I give up what is so funny?"

"Solitaire confinement it's kind of like solitary confinement. Only you're trapped in a room and all you're allowed to do is play solitaire," explained Severus.

James was quiet for a moment before replying, "We've only been in here eight days and your already loosing your mind."

"Has it really only been eight days?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god!" yelled Severus smashed his face into his notebook. "I am going to die. That's all there is to it I am going to die of boredom. The boredom will keep building until my little body can't handle it anymore and I will spontaneously implode!"

"You know for someone used to brewing potions you are surprisingly impatient," sighed James as he gave up on his solitaire game and started to stack the cards and make a little card tower.

"That's different," Severus mumbled to his paper. "Then I am waiting for SOMETHING to happen, or a very exact amount of time to go by before adding another ingredient." For added dramatics the Slytherin rolled off the couch and laid on the floor for a time.

James silently wondered if the other boy had been sleeping, but remained quiet for a time as he focused on finishing his card tower. Once finished he smiled at it for its brief existence before there was the sound of a rubber band snapping and it tumbled to the ground. "The hell?" yelled James after seeing all of his hard work die.

"Your welcome," said Severus. "I have cured your boredom by now giving you reason to build it again. Now hurry up so I can knock it over again."

Before James could yell at the other boy there was a pop and one of the house elves that brought them food appeared. "Here is your lunch sirs. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Legos!" said Severus as he sat up. "And not a couple of them I want lots of them!"

The elf seemed a little confused but nodded before turning to James who said, "colored paper and an origami book." It took the elf a little longer then normal to get the things they had asked for, so the two of them finished their lunch while they waited.

When the little elf returned each took their requested object and entertained themselves with it. To the little elf's surprised when he returned with their dinner they where more or less still doing what they had been when he left the first time. "Gods finally!" said James. "I need more paper." The elf looked at the table and saw that the coffee table was covered in origami bugs, but he noticed most of them where snails

"And I need army men!" said Severus popping up from behind a Lego wall.

"And popsicle sticks"

"And glue"

"And string"

"And more rubber bands"

"And marbles"

"And nail polish"

James stopped and looked over at Severus, "nail polish?"

"Don't judge me snail boy," snapped the Slytherin as he popped up again for just enough time to fling a rubber band and hit one of the snails off of the table.

James gasped and recued his snail before glaring at Severus. "This means war." The glaring contest continued until the elf returned with the things they had requested. Severus grabbed the army men, handful of popsicle sticks, and string before retreating back behind his colorful wall.

While Severus went to work setting up his army men along the wall, James worked on making little popsicles stick catapults along with other "war" machines. Soon Severus also made a few catapults as well, and even worked on making his wall seem more castle like by making it have towers, and a pillow moat, (which he made a little popsicle stick draw bridge to go across it as well).

Meanwhile James started working towards a larger bug army, even resulting in moving the couch to the far side of the room and making a pillow fort out of it. Movement from the other side of the room made him look up and see Snape get out of his fort and get something from his shelf.

Suddenly one of the little energy shots flew towards James and he was glad that he had looked up, otherwise it would of hit him in the head. "Drink it in one gulp and do your best to not let it touch your tongue. James just looked at it for a minute before shrugging and figured he might as well try it.

In a matter of seconds he saw why Severus had not to let it touch your tongue. Eventually he was able to swallow but his mouth instantly filled with drool. "You look like you have rabies," observed Severus.

"Sick!" yelled James suddenly. "Why! Why would you drink this!"

"You'll see." James highly doubted that as he continued to work on his army. James firmly believed that nothing that little bottle of sick did would help him in anyway shape or form. At least until he had finished his snail legion just before there was a pop in the room and the elf had returned.

James looked at the house elf for a moment before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Its breakfast sir," explained the elf handing the tray to James since he couldn't get across the room without stepping on James's origami legion. James stared at the elf confused for a few moments before taking the tray and dismissing the elf.

"That explains why I am a little tired," said James out-loud to himself as he stepped around everything to give Severus is half of the breakfast.

"Sleeps stupid," muttered Severus from inside his fort.

"Your stupid," replied James as he looked into the other boy's little fort. "Are you painting your toenails black?"

"Yep," answered Severus.

James just stared at him for a moment before looking inside the Slytherin's fort and seeing that he had started to paint the popsicle catapults brown. "Why didn't you just ask for paint?"

"Because I might want to paint my fort and normal paint doesn't stick to legos, but nail polish does."

"I am not ever going to question how or why you know that," sighed James as he went back to his own fort and ate his breakfast. Once finished he said, "I am going to sleep, don't destroy my snails while I am gone."

Severus made a 'fine' sound but otherwise didn't say anything as he stayed behind his little fort. James just rolled his eyes before crawling into his bed and going to sleep.

_Day 9 of imprisonment_

_Holy crap did it ever smell bad when I woke up, (oh yeah I stayed up all night so I am actually writing this after lunch. Not sure how late after lunch since the food was already here when I woke up). Anyway it smells like nail polish really bad in here. Kinda glad I slept with my head under the pillow to block out the light. Who knows what I might have inhaled in my sleep._

_Speaking of inhaling, I think Snape's had his face to close to his painting for to long. It's so strong in there that I have actually locked myself in the bathroom until it doesn't smell so bad in there. That stuff can't be good for you. _

James closed his journal and reluctantly opened the door to the main living room. Severus had stopped using the nail polish a long time ago, but it still smelled pretty strongly of nail polish. He was about to complain about it but stopped when he looked into the lego fort and saw that the Slytherin wasn't there. Looking around slightly worried that he might be attacked. James scanned the area until he saw the other boy, sitting on top of a bookshelf, coloring on the wall, with chalk.

"Where did you even get that?"

"Stupid question. Obviously I asked the house elf to get it for me while you where sleeping," answered Severus as he picked up a new color and went back to working on the freakish monster thing he was drawing.

James rolled his eyes and went into his cushion fort and looked at his legion of snails and little catapults. Glancing over at Severus's unguarded fort he took one of the little catapults and launched a marble at the Lego fortress (that was now colored a grey and brown hue). The little red marble sailed across the gap and hit one of the little army men dead on, knocking him to his death inside the fort.

"Were under attack!" yelled Severus when he turned to see what the sound was and saw one of his army men die by catapult fire. Abandoning the chalk the Slytherin jumped form the shelf and dove back into his fortress. Soon several of Snape's catapults fired sending little green marbles down on James's legion.

"Oh no return fire! Stay in your formations! Battle on!" yelled James crawling out from his fort and aiming and setting off several more catapults. Following his commands the little paper snails did as they were told and remained even when their comrades where being smashed by green marbles.

Suddenly one of the marbles flew in a perfect arch and smashed one of the dragon fly generals. "No! General Chicken-Food!" James sat up and pointed at the other boy and yelled, "His death is on your hands! Vengeance shall be mine!"

"Ha it will never be yours!" laughed Severus momentarily popping his head out from behind his fortress. "I am the owner of the sacred orb!" the Slytherin held up the 'sacred orb' (aka magic 8 ball). "With this in my possession you have no chance of victory!"

"That's what you think!" countered James firing a few more re-loaded catapults. "As soon as I have gained the sacred puzzle you will be defeated!"

"You have to solve it first!"

_Day 10 of imprisonment _

_Aka: day 2 of the battle for the magic orb_

_The battle wages on. We have had many casualties on both sides and there seems to be no end in sight. I am slowly gaining ground and more followers but the resources for acquiring new soldiers is low and the next shipment wont arrive for several hours._

_Today I plan on using the natural lay of the land as a shield from enemy fire while I send a special unit to acquire one of the magic health potions. With this I will gain enough strength to make it across the barren wasteland to the sacred puzzle cube. Once it has been returned to its proper home we may begin our counter fire once again._

James closed his journal before army crawling out of his fort taking several long pieces of string with him. "Come on men Heave!," said James as he tied several strings to the legs of the coffee table and pulled it across the floor so that it was acting as a shelter for his dwindling legion.

"Curses!" yelled Severus from behind his fortress when he saw the offending table blocking his catapult assault. There was silence for a moment before Severus saw James's glance towards his Energy Shots. "No," said Severus firmly; but this didn't stop the other boy as he leap over his legion and jumped on the Slytherin's bed and grabbed a shot and downed it as he was jumping back to his own bed.

Severus ran after him and took a shot as well but was unable to tackle his roommate like he had originally planned on. There was a brief, very brief, pause were James looked at the abandoned Lego fort and in a split second leaped towards it. This time however Severus hit his target and the two of them tumbled to the floor destroying several of James's catapults and the little bridge Severus had made.

The Slytherin jumped away from James's almost immediately and returned to his post inside the Lego fortress. James wasn't given very much time before he was being assaulted by a rain of marbles. Yelling in pain James done into his cushion fort and retrieved his own marbles before running out again and hurling them at his enemy.

While he was doing this James was jumping around the room and diving under the beds looking for the 'sacred' puzzle cube. He had hidden it, but in the heat of battle he was having a hard time remembering where he had hid the thing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he found it when he climbed up onto one of the shelves and found it. "Ha!" yelled James triumphantly as he held up the cube right before a marble hit him right in the side of the head making him quickly drop to the ground and dive into his fort.

_Day 11 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 3 of the battle for the magic orb_

_I have it! Yesterday was a success and I was able to accomplish everything with only a few casualties, may their names be remember for their brave sacrifice. I know have the sacred puzzle cube and have been working on it diligently for the last day and night. During that time the enemy has been rebuilding and placing more troops._

_I myself have been recruiting more when the puzzle is just to much for me, but I am close now. Soon, soon this war will be ended and I will rule the room!_

_Day 12 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 4 of the battle for the magic orb_

_This puzzle is proving harder then first thought; however I wont give up!. But no I think the enemy is using some kind of dark magic with the orb! I am seeing shadow people try and come into my fort. Who are they? What are they? All I know is that they have been sent from beyond and I can't afford to let my eyes close for even a moment with them lingering around_

_Even if they weren't here I would stay awake. The enemy has also been keeping a vigilant watch and I fear the second I let my guard down he will attack and decimate my army._

_Day 14 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 6 of the battle for the magic orb_

_I am sorry but I couldn't write yesterday! You don't understand! The, the pens they, they where screaming! Screaming at me! What have I done to them! No matter. I have only one turn until the power of the cube is complete. Soon these nightmare visions will end for good!_

James put his journal away before grabbing the cube and busting from his cushion fortress destroying it in the process. Severus looked up due to the sudden noise and had a marble at the ready as James twisted the cube around one last time and held it in the air, "Victory is mine!"

"No!" screamed the Slytherin as he stood and fell backwards dramatically letting the magic eight ball fall from his hands and role away to hide under his bed.

Once his enemy hit the ground James was on shaking him slightly, "I have defeated you! Call off your shadow demons!"

"Shadow Demons?" muttered Severus weakly.

"Yes! Your shadowy demons that you have sent to taunt me," said James accusingly.

Severus's eyes snapped open as he sat up and said, "but I didn't send for them! I thought you did!"

"Wait," said James in a confused tone. "If you didn't send for them. . ."

"And you didn't."

"Then. . ."

"Who did?" The two boys sat in silence just staring at each other for a moment until; suddenly there was a loud creaking sound from the corner of the room. The room exploded with screaming as the two boys ran around the room grabbing things t random and throwing them around the room before grabbing as many pillows and cushions as they could and threw/draped them over Severus's Lego fort and dove into it.

"Were surrounded," whispered James harshly.

"I know," was the slightly panicked reply.

AN: I have a theory. Life is awesome and new when you're a little kid. Then you get older and pretend you would never do this. Then you go to college, and before you know it you have will your dorm full of those plastic ball pit balls, and you and your friends are reacting the Odyssey with marshmallow peeps, a toy boat, a bathtub, and a toilet.

I guess what I am really saying is: Don't be sky about being immature in college because if you start reenacting the Return of the King using a bunch of Halloween candy in the commons 9 out of every 10 people will join in and have fun with you, so all in all enjoy the fuck out anything and everything you do because chances are everyone secretly wants shit like this to happen more often.

On the other hand don't stay up for days on end playing out this game because you really do start loosing touch with reality after awhile. AKA – dreaming when your awake.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: well it's Wednesday. Might not update on time next week I will explain in more detail at the bottom of the chapter, but I will try.

Also: Yes they are hallucinating at this point. If any of you don't believe you start hallucinating from lack of sleep I suggest going without it for a week and see how sane you are, (but I don't suggest it in all honestly it can be terrifying and is also a huge strain on your body, particularly your heart).

Chapter 4

_Day 15 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 1 of the treaty _

_The Shadow Demons are holding back at the moment. We both thought they where going to attack yesterday but they just sat a few feet away from us . . . taunting us. We used the time to build up the wall and expand the courtyard so that the two of us could sit more comfortably inside the barrier._

James closed his journal and put it and the pen off to the side as he went back to peeking over the side of the wall to see if he could spot any of the shadow people lurking around. "See anything?" whispered Severus.

"Not yet," answered James. Snape nodded and went back to making the walls higher. James glanced at him and said, "If you make them to tall we wont be able to look over them."

"We should make little window slits," replied Severus. "That way we can see outside easier." James nodded and said he licked that idea before starting to work on that while Severus continued to make the wall higher.

It only took James a little under an hour to take down sections of the wall and put windows in them before putting them back up, but just as he finished he saw something on the ceiling. Holding perfectly still he looked up and saw one of the shadow people on the ceiling slowing coming down towards them.

Panicked he grabbed one of the rubber bands and shot it at the shadow demon making it disappear. "What was that?" asked Severus

"The Shadow people!" yelled James. "They can come down on us from above! We can't get away from them if they are coming down on us from up there!"

A look of horror crossed Severus's face as he looked around and saw that they where out of Legos and it would be awhile before they could get more, and even if they could it would take quiet a long time for them to build a roof big enough to cover them as well as support itself. Severus looked around the room quickly before pointing at the destroyed pillow fort that James had called his base at one point. "We can use those!"

"But we have to leave the fort to get them," whispered James.

Severus hesitated before explaining his plan, "If you run out there and grab them I'll cover you." James glared at him for a moment since he was the one having to run out into the open, but he eventually nodded and mentally prepped himself to run out and grab the cushions

James waited until Severus had a pile of rubber bands at the ready and one already prepped to be launched before he nodded and jumped out of the fort and towards the couch. Instantly the Shadow Demons were running at him. James ducked in time to see a rubber band hit the monster and make it disappear. Wanting to stay focused James grabbed up three of the cushion ran as has as he could back to the fort.

Once James was back in the safety of the fort the two boys looked at the glaring shadow people for a moment before making a roof out of the three cushions. The only problem was that now there were two large open windows that made them uneasy. James glanced at the bed and said, "Cover me again."

Severus nodded and got ready to shoot rubber bands again if need be. Luckily the beds where a lot closer to them then the couches so it only James a few seconds to grab the blanket from the closest bed and tossing it over the fort so that the windows were covered up, before he quickly got back into the safe zone.

"Good thing I made these little windows slits," said James after they had been sitting in complete darkness for a few minutes. Severus just nodded and picked up a few popsicle sticks and went back to making more defense weapons against the shadow demons.

_Day 16 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 2 of the treaty _

_The fort is now almost impenetrable. There was a break in the shadow people for a while and we were able to leave the fort and set up traps around the perimeter, and when the little elf came Severus request some kind of glowing sticks that we are able to use so that we can see better in the fort. _

_Also yesterday we figured out how to make a little crossbow like object out of popsicle sticks that we can use to launch rubber bands easier now. It has made the defense a lot easier._

Satisfied with what he had written James put his journal down and went back to making more of the little crossbows that they could use in their defense. "If we set them up right with some string," started Severus. "Then we could shoot a volley at the enemy."

"That sounds like a good idea," replied James, "but where are we going to set them all up? The only real place would be right outside the fort, but the shadows people are on patrol right now."

Severus nodded, "yeah and it seems like they aren't as many rests between the patrols anymore. Its like they are gaining more power!" James jus gave him a nod as he looked out the little window as one of the shadow people walked around the couch. Shuddering James looked away and curled up in a ball on the floor.

Suddenly he was being shaken by Severus, "Don't fall asleep! Remember they will posses us if we fall asleep."

Groaning James nodded as he sat back up, but before he could say anything there was a loud pop sound and the two of them looked out the windows to see that the elf put a tray of food on the coffee table and left. "He didn't ask us if we wanted anything," grumbled Severus.

"Maybe he wanted to leave quick because of the shadow people," suggested James.

The other boy sat there for a few moments before nodding in agreement, "but the food is still all the way over there."

"I ran out yesterday," said James. "It's your turn. I'll cover you."

"Severus still seemed nervous about leaving the fort but finally nodded and jumped out of the fort and ran towards the food. However if quickly became apparent that James didn't have very good aim as Severus was forced to dodge the shadows, and with the tray of food and the added fact that he had about as much balance as a retarded cat didn't help.

Somehow he got back to the fort with only a glass of water lost. "Stupid shadows," grumbled James. "Now I don't have any water."

"Next time you run out there then," muttered Severus. "Your aim sucks anyway. It will be best if I stay here." James just groaned and nodded as he started to eat his food. Luckily for him Severus was willing to give him half of his glass of water, (mostly to shut him up about not getting any water and how he was going to die of dehydration because of it).

_Day 17 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 3 of the treaty _

_The enemy is closing in they know we are weakening every moment. We have finished the crossbows but it is becoming very difficult to keep watch. We are both tired and it seems every time I blink it is like my eyes are gluing themselves shut. We are having to drink the energy shots more often, but even they can only help us for so long before. The shadows seem to know this and I think they are closing in._

James groaned and rubbed his eyes as he closed his journal and set it off to the side. "Don't fall asleep!" snapped Severus.

"I'm not," muttered James as he curled up on the floor.

Growling Severus made him sit up and shook him. "Wake up or the shadow demons will get you! Here I made this is should keep us awake."

Groaning James sat up and opened his eyes and took whatever the object he was being handed. Once he had it in his hand he looked at it and saw that it was a rubber band, but it had a blob of hard glue on one side. The glue was encompassing a bunch of tacks so that the glob was more or less a ball of spikes. "What do I do with it?" asked James.

"Put it around your hand and every time you feel yourself falling asleep snap yourself with it," instructed the Slytherin.

"I'm not doing that!" yelled James. "It will hurt!"

"Duh. That is the point idiot. It will wake you up," sighed Severus as he rolled his eyes and put on his own spiky rubber band.

Seeing that Severus also had one James hesitantly put his on and as if to test it pulled the ball away from his wrist and let it go. "OW!" He yelled instantly. "That hurt!"

"Are you sleepy?"

"No."

"Then it worked."

_Day 18 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 4 of the treaty _

_We have gained some ground again. It is easier to stay awake now and it seems that is making the monsters hesitate. Also we told the elf to bring out food directly to the fort so we don't have to worry about being attacked when we run to get the food._

_The only problem we have is going to the bathroom. The bathroom itself is safer but getting there is a different story. We will have to figure out a way to get there without being attacked._

"Do you have any ideas?" asked James as he set his journal off to the side.

"Maybe," answered Severus. "Maybe we could move the fort so that we are right next to the door of the bathroom."

"We can't take it apart!" said James in a panicked tone. "It took forever to built it we don't have that kind of time!"

"No tear it apart," sighed Severus. "Move it. Like push it closer to the door. It isn't nailed down we can do that."

James was quiet for a time before asking, "But at least one of us is going to have to push it towards the wall and the other will have to hand onto everything that we have built. That means we can't cover each other."

Severus seemed to think as he lifted the blanket that was covering the back and looked at the bathroom. "What if we threw everything up against that wall before leaving? Then I could cover you as you push the fort against the wall." James nodded his head in agreement and the two of them started to throw all the odds and ends they had gathered against the far wall.

Once finished Severus grabbed a hand full of rubber bands and jumped out of the fort with James right behind him. Severus started shoot at the shadow people as James moved to the front of the fort and pushed it against the wall. Severus followed along with it and made sure to tell James when to stop so that they would still have enough room to get into the fort.

As the two of them hid back inside their sanctuary James threw his hands up, "Sanctuary!" The Slytherin just rolled his eyes and started to set everything back up in its proper place.

_Day 19 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 5 of the treaty _

_They are getting closer again._

He was really to panicked to write much as he looked out the little windows and saw that the enemy was right up close to the fort. James glanced over and saw that Severus was lying on the ground. "No wake up!" yelled James. "They are coming for you they sense your dead to the world!"

Slowly Severus opened his eyes and mumbled, "my head hurts." James looked around and found a bottle of energy to give him. He was clearly going into withdrawn and he needed another one. James handed Severus the little bottle but it quickly became apparent that Severus couldn't even open the bottle he was shaking so baldly.

James took the bottle back and opened it for him. Severus downed the little bottle and sat still for a moment before shuddering slightly as the caffeine finally started to take effect. "Okay I think I'm fine now," whispered Severus. The two of them peeked out of their fort and saw that the shadows where still getting closer.

"We have to attack today," said James.

Severus nodded, "I have finished the last of the rubber band crossbows and catapults. If you lift the fort up I can push them out in front. They are attached to strings so I can trigger them from here."

"I'll go outside and attack the ones that those miss," added James as he moved to lift the fort up enough so Severus could position everything.

Severus gave James a nod when he was ready. James then left the fort and shot rubber bands at any of the shadow demons. As the enemy approached from the front Severus pulled the stings and launched the first volley out of three at the enemy.

Once the volley hit the enemy James ran forward and started to pick up all of the rubber bands that they had been launching so that they could restock their ammo that they had been running low on for some time. "Duck!" yelled Severus as James hit the ground in time to be missed by another volley. James hopped up and shot a few of the ones that had been missed before grabbing the last of the rubber bands and heading to the fort. Just as he made it to the side Severus launched the final volley of rubber bands making the Shadow Demons go on the retreat.

_Day 20 of imprisonment _

_Aka: Day 6 of the treaty _

_We have defeated the demons for now. They will occasionally show themselves but for the most part we are able to keep them away now. Soon we might actually defeat them for good. I just hope that. . ._

James was practically tackled by Severus out of nowhere making him drop his journal out of surprise. "They are in the bathroom!" yelled Severus shaking the other boy.

"What?" asked James in a confused tone.

"There is something in the bathroom," repeated Severus. "I went in to take a bath and I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and then it got really cold and the room was spinning and there were sounds and the world went red!"

"Was it the shadow demons?" whispered James.

Severus shook his head no but seemed to nearly fall over just from this action, "no something else. It had a face! But it was torn up and it didn't have a jaw, and it made the water turn red!"

James was quiet for a moment before he said, "how about we go in together. I am sure it will be fine if we are together. I need a bath to anyway." The other boy nodded and they quickly checked to make sure the shadow people where gone before quickly going into the bathroom.

When they entered the large open room they initially didn't see anything, but James could see that Severus was absolutely terrified. He wondered what the other boy had seen to freak him out so much. As James went to fill bath area, Severus moved so that his back was against one of the corners and sunk down to the floor as he looked around nervously.

James did his best to ignore him as he got everything ready. It took him longer then it normally would since it seemed like everything was slightly tilted, making his balance not as good as it should have been. When he was done filling the bathing area he stripped and got in; however stayed against the wall. "Your not going to get clean by watching the water you know that right?" sighed James. Eventually Severus grumbled something inaudible and started to scoot himself across the floor closer to the edge and stripped before slipping in. "And look your not dead," said James in a joking manner.

The Slytherin didn't seem as amused as he continued to look around as if searching for something. Eventually James got tired of watching the other boy have a panic attack and decided to enjoy the bath. James did his best to focus on the task but he kept seeing movement in the middle of the bathing area, but when he looked up he didn't see anything.

After rubbing his eyes a few times he tried to wash up again but the next time he saw it the movement didn't go away. Instead when he looked up at the middle of the area he saw a dark red color forming along with a loud gurgling hissing sound. Daring to glance towards Severus he noticed that the other boy was looking at the same spot frozen in fear.

Glancing back towards the center James saw that the spot had grown larger and darker. As he sat there frozen a grey emaciated hand rose from the water before moving to rest on top of the water as if using it as a ledge to pull itself up. Slowly a grey back emerged; the body so thin that the vertebra was clearly visible. It was so prominent that in a few spots as the creature moved the skin seemed to stretch unnaturally and crack open.

Finally it pulled its deformed head from the water revealing a shallow face with bloody gaping holes where the eyes should have been. The creature let out a wheezing gurgling sound as its tongue moves around where its lower jaw should have been. James suddenly screamed and leapt from the water grabbed Severus's arm and hauling him from the water and out the door before throwing him off to the side and slamming the door as hard as he could before grabbing the closest dresser and using it to barricade the door along with anything else he could move.

When the house elf arrived with the boy's breakfast he knew that he was probably going to see another weird sight of the two playing out a mock battle, but what he wasn't expecting to see was all the furniture in the room thrown against the bathroom door. Looking around the elf then saw the two boys in nothing but boxers sitting on the only bed that hadn't been moved staring wide eyed at the door

"Sirs?" said the little elf in a worried tone.

Instantly both of them snapped their heads around to look at the elf before James got up and said in a stage whisper, "you need to be quiet or it might try to come through the door again!"

The elf just nodded and handed him the tray, "alright sir. . . I forgot to get something I'll be back in a moment."

"God speed little wrinkly thing! Don't let the Shadow Demons or the Flesh Eater get you!" said James as he took the tray and ran back to the bed with it.

The elf nodded before leaving in a poof and going straight to the Headmaster. "Sir!" squeaked the elf in slight panic.

"Yes?" asked the Headmaster.

"Sir there is something very wrong with the two students."

Dumbledore set down his quill and looked up, "and what would that be.

"Sir they are talking about monsters and demons attacking them, and looking back on it I don't think I have really eaten much of the food that we bring them. Also I don't think I have seen the sleep once in the last two weeks."

The Professor frowned as he got up and took out a vile of potion from his shelf and went straight to the room. When he arrived he saw more or less the same seen the elf had seen. A destroyed room and two frazzled freaked out teens with insomnia lines deeper then should be on anyone that young.

"Boys?" asked Dumbledore.

The two of them looked up and hoped up over to him. "You're here!" said James excitedly.

"Are you going to get rid of the Flesh Eater in the bathroom?" asked Severus as he shook uncontrollably.

"And the Shadow Demons?" asked James. "They are gone right now but the second we try and sleep they will come back for us!"

The Headmaster frowned before asking, "How long have the two of you been awake?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before shrugging, "days?"

"Years?"

"Hours?"

"We don't know," Severus finished. "We have just been trying to hold out untill we can leave.

The Professor nodded slowly before he led them back to the only not torn to shreds bed and had them get in it. "Lucky for you two I have a potion that will keep you safe from the demons," explained the Headmaster as he handed them each a little vile. "After you take this you will be safe from everything and I will take care of the thing in the bathroom.

The two of them nodded excitedly before downing the potions. There was a brief pause before the two of them fell over out cold. Dumbledore gave a satisfied nod before summoning a group of house elves. "I need you to clean the room up for me please. Also I want one of you to keep watch and tell me as soon as they wake up so I can talk to them."

"Yes sir," said the elves before they turned and went to work, leaving the Professor to leave the room on his own with a sigh and wondering if this was really such a good idea.

AN:

For those of you that don't understand why the two of them we would be seeing the same thing, or experiencing the same hallucination please look up Folie à deux. Also I don't think I can write anything that is completely cheerful and happy. Seriously its like I HAVE to add in something disturbing or morbid into everything I write!

Anyway there might be a delay next week due to the fact that I am going into surgery next week and might have a hard time getting anything done after it is over. I am allergic to most pain killers so after the surgery I won't be taking anything stronger then over the counter Tylenol for the pain. The surgery isn't to serious just removing a wisdom a tooth (my 8th and final one lol I'm a shark!). But it seems that my last tooth has decided to mutate and fuse with my jaw so they have to cut my gum away and grind my jaw bone down to get the tooth out.

Dentist – Do you want to be asleep for this?

What I said – It would be preferable

What I wanted to say – What the fuck do you think!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Pretty much everything they "saw" in the last chapter was a hallucination.

Chapter 5

James woke up with a slight start when something hit him in the face. Confused he pushed it out of the way and sat up. This made him realize two things. One was that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on, and two being that the thing that had hit him in the face had been Snape's arm.

Rubbing his eyes a bit he groaned and slowly started to remember what had been happening the last few days. "Note to self: never go that long without sleep ever again," mumbled James as he slid off the bed and went to find his journal to see if he had written anything in it.

The little book was sitting on the dresser next to his bed and upon looking through the last few entries he played with the idea of just tearing them out and burning them, but decided against it and stuffed the little book under his pillow before walking back over to where Severus was and waking him up.

"Hey wake up," said James as he hit the other boy with a pillow. Severus however didn't seem phased as he hugged the pillow and rolled over. Getting annoyed he pushed Severus off the bed and let him hit the floor on the other side.

"What the hell?" grumbled Severus sleepily as he sat up and attempted to glare at James.

"I just wanted to ask you if you knew how long we have been asleep?" asked James. His journal's last entry was day 20 but that didn't mean much since he had no real idea how long they had been asleep.

"Uh," muttered Severus as he seemed to think. "Yeah I have no clue."

Just then there was a pop in the room and a house elf appeared with a large tray of food for them. The two of them suddenly realized how hungry they where and didn't even bother talking to the elf as they devoured the food he had brought them. They didn't even notice when the elf had left and Dumbledore showed up in his place.

The headmaster waited patiently for the two of them to finish before clearing his throat to get their attention. "If the two of you are done I would like to speak with you for a few moments," said the Professor calmly as he sat down on one of the couches and picked up to look at one of the origami snails that the elves had stacked up on the coffee table.

Both of them looked up a little shocked since they hadn't noticed him come in but nodded as they turned their attention towards him. "Well first thing is first,' started the Headmaster. "How did the two of you stay awake for nearly two weeks?" At first neither of them moved but then Dumbledore saw James look towards a box that was on Severus's dresser. Waving his wand Dumbledore made the box fly towards him so he could read it.

Once finished he set it off to the side of himself and said, "I think I will be taking this. I will put it in Mr. Snape's dorm room where he can retrieve it once school starts." The two boys glumly nodded. "Now," continued the Headmaster. "Is there any other reason that the two of you had trouble sleeping, or was this the only reason."

"We don't know when to sleep," said Severus suddenly. "Its not like we can tell when it is night or day in here."

Dumbledore seemed to think about this for a moment before he nodded and said, "I will make sure one of the house elves brings you a clock so that you two know when it is time for bed."

As the Headmaster got up James stopped him, "one last question sir." Dumbledore stopped and nodded towards him showing that he was listening. "How long have we been asleep, or how many days have we been in here?"

"Well you were asleep for a day and a half," replied the Professor. "And today would be your 22nd day in this room."

The two of them seemed a little shocked that they had been asleep that long, but now that they had eaten they seemed to be getting tired again. James marked the day down before he crawled into his bed, only slightly noticing that Severus was already asleep again in his bed.

_Day 23 of imprisonment_

_Well after reading through my last few entries I have decided that I am never going that long without sleep again, but I will leave them in this book to remind myself just why I should sleep. I haven't written the last few days since I have been doing nothing but sleep and eat it seems like._

_I don't really feel like reading though so I am probably going to go back to making more origami things until I get bored with that and start reading again, or maybe I will sleep some more. I have no idea it just seems like I don't really have the energy to do anything. It's like I used up all my energy in that one long run and now I can't think of anything to do other then turn to mush. It doesn't help that I have this really back headache._

_Snape says it is because of caffeine withdrawal and that he has a bad headache to. The only real plus side to this is that we are both being quiet, so at least there isn't anything making my headache worst then it already it._

James put his journal back in its place under the bed before stretching out and laying on the bed again. From his place on the bed he glanced over at the clock that was between their beds. _'noon: great I still have . . a long time here.'_ He momentarily played with the idea of getting up and doing something but it was like his body just abandoned him. He was halfheartedly telling his arms and legs to move but other then a few twitches they didn't do anything.

Looking over at his fellow cellmate he saw that Severus was in much the same condition. He was attempting to draw, or something along those lines, but he wasn't even really looking at his paper as he just slowly scribbled randomly while his face was buried in a pillow.

"How long will this last," mumbled James hoping that Severus knew what he was referring to.

"I don't know," groaned Severus as he looked up. "I've never stayed up longer then 4 days before this."

"Why would you stay up for that long?" asked James.

"Bored," sighed Severus.

"You were too bored to sleep?"

"Yes," muttered Severus as he put his face down on the bed again. James just snorted and continued to lay on his bed contemplating whether or not he should just go back to sleep.

_Day 24 of imprisonment_

_So I ended up sleeping again yesterday, but I am feeling a lot better today. I guess I needed to just sleep and recover after the last few weeks. I did read a few of the Poe stories last night but for the most part I just slept. _

_Spent the morning reading some more of the Poe stories and poems, and they are kinda creepy. So I have decided to read James and the Giant Peach instead, but I've only gotten a few chapters into it and I am bored again. _

James sighed as he put his journal down and looked around the room trying to find something to do. Suddenly a marble launched across the room and hit the edge of a garbage can. Looking over to the side he saw that Severus had tied some rubber bands together and then tied them to the bed posts and was now launching marbles towards the can.

He watched for a few more minutes before he said, "wow your aim really sucks." Severus glared at him for a moment before moving and launching a marble at James. "Hey!"

"If I wanted your opinion I would of asked for it," replied Severus as he went back shooting marbles towards the can again. James was quiet for a few moments before making his own marble sling on his bed and getting his set of red marbles, but before he got back up on the bed, he made Severus stop shooting and told him to get all of his marbles while he set up all the paper snails along the shelves.

Normally Severus would of told him to shut up and or ignore him, but he was running low on his marbles anyway so he would have had to get up and get them anyway. When the two of them had returned to their posts James started to explain the rules "Alright I name a target then we take turns trying to hit it. Then whoever hits it gets 1 point. Then you choose a target, but if you hit a target that wasn't names that is -1 point."

"Alright," said Severus. "What is the first target then?"

"How about the second blue snail on the left," said James. Severus nodded and shot a marble in that direction. He missed and then James shot, but also missed. They went back and forth before Severus was the one that finally hit it.

"One point for me; green snail on the couch."

"I'll get this one."

"Sure you will."

_Day 25 of imprisonment_

_So all of my snails died horribly yesterday, the army men are more durable then my little paper snails so they became our new targets after my snails had died. He won by one point which is total BS. I would of gotten that last shot to tie us but my rubber band snapped and shot the marble in the wrong direction. _

James looked at the book he had been reading before he put it away. The two of them had started to fall into a pattern. They would spend the morning reading, drawing, or other small things. Then after lunch they would play a game of some form, and talk. It had become apparent early on that they both needed some kind of human contact and the truce was still being held well.

"You still have that deck of cards?" asked Severus. James nodded and leaned over to his dresser and tossed the other boy the deck of cards.

"You ever play speed?"

"Nope."

Sighing Severus got off his bed and went to the coffee table and shuffled the cards. He made a stack of five cards then two single cards and another stack of five before he split the rest of the cards up into two piles. "It's easy. We draw five cards before we flip the two middle cards. Now if one of the cards is a 5 then the cards you can put down on top of it are 4, 5, and 6. You use the cards from your hand, and you can constantly draw to keep five cards in your hand; however runs out of their pile first wins."

"Seems easy enough," answered James as he sat across from Severus and took one of the piles and drew a few cards.

"First to win 10 games wins?" asked Severus.

"Sure."

_Day 26 of imprisonment_

_Severus is acting weird again. Okay weirder then normal. At breakfast he asked the elves to get him a big role of paper and tape. Once he had it he hung it all over the walls. I guess I should just be happy that he doesn't have those energy shots anymore. I think Dumbledore is still really worried about us not sleeping again so now he sends and elf at about 3am and sees if we are asleep._

When he put his book away and looked up he saw that Severus was sitting on a dresser and coloring on the walls that he had covered with the paper. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"No, why are you coloring on the wall and not in your little notebook?"

"Because I want to do a bigger drawing, also I wanted and excuse to draw on the walls," answered Severus. They where quiet for a moment before Severus said, "if you want to draw on the walls to make sure to draw on the opposite side of the room. I have claimed this wall. James rolled his eyes but soon picked up a pack of crayon and went to one of the other walls to draw on.

After a few hours Severus looked over at James's side and started laughing. "What?" asked James in confusion.

"What is that!" Severus laughed so hard he fell off of the dresser he had been sitting on.

"It's a lion," muttered James.

"It looks like it has four legs all on one side!" James threw one of the crayons at Severus as he continued to laugh. "Oh my god it looks like a five year old with no depth perception drew that."

"Yeah well snakes aren't exactly hard to draw," muttered James as he glared at Severus's drawing. It was a lot better then James's drawing, but it still looked like something a small child would do. As if to prove this James picked up a green crayon and drew a dead snake being stepped on by his lion.

"That doesn't' even look like a snake," said Severus as he sat up and got back up onto the dresser so he could continue to draw. "It looks like a green worm." Severus picked up a tan crayon and drew a very dopy looking lion laying on the floor drooling next to his snake.

"Why are his pupils going in different directions?" asked James in an annoyed tone when he looked over at the lion.

"I thought I would base it off the only person present," said Severus in a smug tone.

When the house elf arrive with their dinner he wasn't exactly surprised to see all the drawings on the walls, but it was still a bit odd. The two of them seemed to have some kind of drawing war as they hopped around and scribbled odd things onto each others drawings. The house elf looked at a snake that had been given a colorful party hat and had its tail turned into a lollie-pop.

"I'll just leave your dinner on the coffee table," muttered the elf even though he was mostly ignored by the two boys that were still scribbling over each others drawings, or adding their own touches to them.

_Day 27 of imprisonment_

_Well at least the walls aren't plain anymore. I am wondering what the elf is going to bring us at lunch. I am going crazy here there is only so much you can do with bits of string, rubber bands, and marbles, but neither of us where sure what to ask for so we asked the elf to surprise us._

As soon as James closed his book there was a poof and the elf appeared carrying a large bag and with a trunk floating behind him. He set both down and said, "The Headmaster says that these things should keep you both occupied. I'll be right back with your lunch as well."

After he left the two boys went to go and see what had been brought. James opened the bag but then just stared into it as he took out a ball of yarn and a few knitting needles. "He can't be serious," said James in an astonished voice as he looked over at Severus and saw the other boy holding a stuffed penguin in one hand as he inspected it.

Grumbling Severus threw the penguin behind him and just started throwing things over his shoulder as he looked through the toy trunk until he pulled out a yo-yo and walked away with it.

James sighed as he put the yarn and needles down and walked over to look in the trunk. Most of the stuffed animals that had been on the top had been thrown out, but the bottom still had most of the small rubber toys. Digging through it James pulled out a couple bouncy ball and started launching them across the room letting them hit the wall and see if he could catch them again.

At one point Severus had to duck to avoid getting hit by the little ball of rubber. Seeing that he couldn't concentrate on the yo-yo he pulled a shelf out of the empty book shelves and when the little ball came near him again he hit it towards James who barley ducked in time to avoid the little ball.

The house elf soon returned with their lunch but ended up having to hide behind the trunk to avoid being hit by that flying objects around the room that both boys were avoiding or launching. The elf decided to leave their lunch behind the trunk while he quickly left the room to avoid being hit.

_Day 28 of imprisonment _

_I finished reading James and the Giant Peach this morning. It was weird, but I am beginning to think all of his book are weird._

It was a very short entry but in all honesty James didn't really care. He had written something and that is all that really mattered. After he had put the book away he flopped back down onto his bed and continued the battle of the muggle knight vs. the T-Rex. The Knight was loosing horribly

"The court finds you guilty of all crimes and you are sentenced to be hung by the neck until you are dead." James looked up and over to where Severus had built a gallows out of the legos he had built his fort from. Currently the penguin had a noose made from yarn around its neck before it was pushed off the edge and was 'hung'.

An idea suddenly appeared for James as he grabbed his T-Rex and slid off of his bed and army crawled over to where the other boy was as he played out the sentencing of a stuffed iguana.

Then just before the iguana was pushed off James jumped up from behind the gallows and made the T-Rex eat the executioner, who was a army man. "Raw! Bitch I eat people! Om nom, nom!"

"God damn it Potter go away you are not welcome in my world!" however this didn't stop James from freeing the iguana from the noose and carrying it back to safety.

"Fear not my brethren you shall not be vanquished on this day!" James jumped on his bed but quickly jumped off as Severus followed close behind him.

"Gimmie back my iguana you jerk!"

"Never!"

A/N

Sorry yall had to wait an extra week but I couldn't write it Tuesday when I was going to because I broke my finger which made it kind of hard to write, so yeah sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This entire thing was written to listening to L4D in the background

Chapter 6

_Day 29 of imprisonment _

_I am so bored. Severus stole his stuffed iguana back and is now guarding it from me. Never mind he had been trying to 'kill' it just the other day. _James stopped writing to correct the stuffed penguin that had fallen over before he went back to writing. _It is just me and Jennifer. _

_Sadly Jennifer isn't very creative she has a hard time thinking of things to do; I guess that is what happens when you have a brain made of stuff n' fluff. That's okay though her personality makes up for her stupidity._

Suddenly something hard hit James in the side of the head making hi drop his journal and hold his head. "What the hell was that!?" yelled James as he looked around and saw a yo-yo with a broken string next to him.

Looking across the room he saw Severus sitting on his bed a little stunned. Then after a few seconds Severus pointed at his stuffed iguana and said, "Boone did it."

"Oh you are so full of shit!" yelled James as he moved to get off his bed and at the very least hit his roommate in the head with the yo-yo.

However before he could even step off of his bed Severus yelled for him to not move. James gave him a confused look before the other boy said, "can't touch the floor or you will die!"

"I don't need to touch the floor to kick your ass!" said James as he pulled his foot back up onto the bed, stood up, and looked around. He moved to jump up onto one of the dressers so that he could reach the other boy's bed, but as he did he accidently knocked the stuffed penguin onto the floor. "No Jennifer!" yelled James as he reached dramatically towards the little stuffed toy that was sitting on the floor. Turning to Severus he said, "You will pay for her death!"

"No I won't!" countered Severus as he picked up his iguana and jumped off the foot of his bed onto the couch. "Come lizard Boone! We must escape!" Stepping onto the coffee table he moved over to the far couch.

Knowing he had to catch up James moved onto the dresser and then onto Severus's bed before following his path to the couch and over to the couch the other boy was on. Severus quickly jumped around James when he lunged and jumped over the coffee table and onto the other couch again, and back towards his bed, and finally doing one long jump towards James's bed and just barley made it.

Not wanting him to get away again James ran down the couch and attempted to make the jump to his bed. However he realized a little too late that he wasn't going to make it as he crashed to the floor and laid there for a moment. Suddenly he held up the stuffed penguin, "Jennifer you came back to me!"

Severus peeked over the edge of the bed, "you're an idiot."

"And you're a freakish jumping bunny from space!"

". . . What?"

"I don't know. Ow. Help me up I think I landed on something."

"nothing important. Just your head."

_Day 30 of imprisonment _

_I wish we had a radio or something. Some kind of noise to fill the void of eternal suffering. The only sound I have gotten o listen to is the sound of my brain slowly crumbling away and turning to dust from boredom._

_I am a little curious about what Snape is doing. He got up really early and asked the elf for a bunch of duct tape, a broom and then took everything into the bathroom. I was still sleeping so I didn't really think much of it, but it is past lunch and he is still in there. Also now that I am up and looking around I just realized that one of the empty bookshelves is missing. What the hell could someone do with an empty bookshelf, a broom and duct tape, and why would they do into a bathroom to do it?_

James closed his journal and still sat wondering for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of him and he rolled off of his bed and slowly opened the door to the bathroom and peaked in. The large bath area in the middle of the room was full, and filled with bubbles, but that wasn't what James was staring at.

No he was staring at the boat made entirely out of duct tape and broken shelf pieces that Severus was currently sitting in while holding the stick from a broom that he had tied a long string of yarn onto so that it looked like he was fishing.

Of course he wasn't really fishing, and from the looks of it James guessed that Severus was actually asleep while he laid back in his little boat. James shut the door and just stood there in thought for a moment before a smile appeared on his face as a planned form. Snickering quietly to himself he changed into a nothing but a pair of shorts and snuck back into the bathroom, making sure to be quiet so he wouldn't wake up Severus.

Slowly he crawled into the bath and made sure that he was almost entirely submerged before heading towards the little boat, using the bubbles as cover. Once he was next to the boat he moved around to the spot where the yarn string was sitting in the water and grabbed it and gave it a few hard tugs.

It took a bit before Severus woke up confused by the sudden tugging, but when he looked around it was just him sitting in the middle bath still surrounded by bubbles. Just as Severus started to settle back down there was suddenly movement under the bubbles and his boat rocked a bit as something hit it from under the water.

All of a sudden the water erupted next to the boat causing it to flip over and dump the Slytherin into the water. Severus stood up rubbing the water and bubbled out of his eyes to see James standing their laughing his ass off. Annoyed by the others laughing Severus picked up the broom handle and whipped the wet yarn around and snapped James in the side with it. James yelled out in pain as he quickly made his retreat from the pissed off Slytherin.

_Day 31 of imprisonment _

_So I have been looking at the bag of yarn and Dumbledore only gave us like three colors. And they are stupid colors to. What the hell are we going to make brown, yellow, and this weird bright bile green color? I think Dumbledore knits and he was all like 'damn those kid are annoying I'll just give them all the colors I don't like' and then he did, true story._

_Whatever I took the brown since it is the least disturbing color and I am attempting to make a hat. An awesome hat! A brown hat that is so awesome that people bow before it in its awesome glory. And then they will look at the weird little green thing the Snape is making and vomit in absolute horror as they poor feeble minds try and decipher what the fuck it is because it is so fucked up looking!_

James stopped writing and went back to finishing his hat. He had been working on it the whole day and just had to sew in a few ends. Once finished he raised it up and said, "bask in its glory!" before he put it on his head.

Severus watched him from the other couch and blinked a few times before laughing so hard he nearly fell of the couch. James glared at him but eventually Severus could breathe enough to say, "It looks like you have a giant pile of shit on your head!"

"It does not!" said James defensively as he got up and looked in the mirror, but when he looked at himself in the mirror he did his best to not glare at it. The hat was lumpy and kind of swirled in a few spots so it really did look like a giant pile of crap on his head. To make things worst Severus picked up a few little plastic flies and threw them at the hat so that they stuck to it. Making it look like there was a couple flies crawling on it.

Annoyed James threw the hat at Severus before he picked up the other boy's project and glared at it, "Like yours is any better. What the hell is this?"

"It's a bird!"

James stopped and stared at it for a moment before asking, "why does it have two heads?"

"It does not!"

James just picked up a piece of yellow yarn and threaded it onto the bulg that was coming out of the side of the birds neck, making a beak like Severus had already done to the other one. Once done he picked up a black marker and dotted two eyes onto it and tossed it back to the Slytherin.

Who once he had it back in his hands and saw the alteration that James had made he couldn't help but agree that the bird really did look like it had two heads. They where both quiet for a little while before he said, "I don't think either of us should ever knit again."

"Agreed."

_Day 32 of imprisonment _

_I know I haven't really been saying anything but I actually have just finished reading the Fellowship of the Ring and am working on the Two Towers. They are good books but sometimes I have a hard time following it. It is just the way things are worded it is kind of weird. _

_I like Aragorn he is cool, but Frodo is kind of annoying. I hope Severus finishes reading Return of the King soon. I want to read it after I am done with the Two Towers and I am getting closer to finishing it._

_I have never read so many books for the fun of it in a row in my life. Also seems like I am reading them faster then I usually do. Might just be because there really isn't a lot to do in here other then read, and it does make time pass a lot faster, but again it is kind of hard to just sit around all day and read._

Once he had finished writing he picked up his book and looked at it and saw that he only had about 150 pages left of the book. He glanced over and saw that Severus was only halfway through the Return of the King. "You should hurry up and finish that so I can read it," said James looking over at his cellmate."

"I'd finish it faster if you shut up," Severus said back in a bored tone.

This seemed to make him be quiet for a few moments before he asked, "Is Frodo still annoying?"

"Yes."

He groaned, "Not gonna lie I kinda sometimes just skim the part with him." Severus just seemed to nod in agreement as he continued reading before he added, "But Sam has become pretty cool, but if I was going to guess I would say that Tolkien's favorite of his characters was Gandalf."

"Why?" asked James.

"Because Gandalf is more or less Tolkien's version of Jesus," answered Severus.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because Gandalf dies when he fights the Balrog, but then is brought back and he is more powerful then he originally was. It just reminds me of Jesus."

James made a little 'hmm' sound as he thought about it for a few minutes before he answered, "it is an interesting thing to think on when reading it. Though I rather just hink of him as Gandalf the wizard."

"Yeah me to," agreed Severus.

_Day 33 of imprisonment _

_I think I did a reading overload the other day. Now I don't feel like reading at all and it is driving me nuts because I just don't know what to do with myself. It's like I can't get my brain to have any direction or anything. It's like it just wants to drift through space. Hopefully I will think of something to occupy my time today. _

James put his journal away before lying back on his bed and letting out a sigh. He sat there for a few moments considering going to sleep before he sat up again and threw a pillow at his cellmate, who was exhibiting similar behavior. Severus grunted a bit when the pillow hit him but otherwise didn't so anything to get back at James

"I'm bored think of something to do."

"Why do I have to think of everything?" asked Severus a little annoyed.

"Cause your better at thinking."

"I knew that already."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"I didn't say it. You did."

James suppressed the urge to yell before he continued, "I mean can you think of anything to occupy our time. Usually building things keeps us occupied, but I don't know what to make."

The Slytherin sighed and seemed to think for a moment before he sat up and looked around the room. "I have an idea but we would have to move all the furniture so that there was a big space in the middle of the room."

"What are we making?"

"Middle earth!"

"As in. . . a model?" Severus nodded. "As in all of middle earth?" Severus nodded again and James was quiet for a few moments before he shrugged and got up. "Alright whatever we need something to do anyway."

_Day 34 of imprisonment _

_So yesterday we decided to make a model of Middle Earth. Yesterday we didn't really get started on it. We moved all of the furniture against the walls and stacked the couches on top of each other so that we have more room, and we moved the beds to that they are along the walls. _

_The only thing we got done yesterday besides moving all the furniture is that we were able to get the outline of the country drawn on the floor in chalk so that we have something to go from. We ask the house elves to get us toothpicks, paint, glue, cardboard, paper, and what I think are fish rocks you see in a fish tank.. That is what we are going to be making middle earth out of._

_The cardboard is being used as a base so we have cut and glues it together so that it fits the outline. Everything we have at the moment will work but we will have to ask for larger rocks and other things when we start moving east on the map. Building the towers should be interesting, same with the mountains._

Once he was finished writing he carefully moved across the map and towards the west side where they had decided to start. Severus was already working on making trees out of the tooth picks, torn up wrinkled paper, and glue. "What are we going to do for the grassy areas?" asked James as he sat down.

Severus pushed a pile of paper towards him. "Paint it green. Let it dry. Then wrinkle it up and straighten it out over and over again until it is soft. We can then glue it to the cardboard and it should kind of look like grass.

"Okay I can add a few other shades o green, and yellowish green to it as well so we have a bit more variety," explained James as he picked out a few more colors and started painting. Severus just nodded and they began there long tedious task.

_Day 35 of imprisonment_

_Holy crap I knew this would take up time but I didn't think it would take up THAT much time. We only just finished the Shire last night and we are having to move out towards other parts of the map. We have decided that Severus will work East towards Mirkwood since he is the best at making those little trees and I will be going South East towards Rohan. We are going to be saving Mordor for last._

After his entry James went back to work on the model that the two of them had been working on so diligently. The elves where nice enough to make sure that they appeared in an area of the room so that they wouldn't break anything.

The two of them were so focused on the task that they didn't even notice when the Headmaster appeared in the room to check up on them again. They figured it was the house elf again bringing them dinner since the time seemed to go by much more quickly when they where focused on something.

What they didn't know was that the elves had told Dumbledore that they worried that the two of them might not be sleeping again seeing as they where becoming obsessive again, but when the Professor looked around the room he didn't see anything wrong. The two didn't look tired and there movements weren't jittery in the least as they worked on the model.

If anything the Headmaster was very happy that the two of them seemed to have found some kind of truce and seemed to be doing fine as they worked together. He made a little mental note to himself to make sure that once they had finished the model that he would like to look at it more closely, and to also give the two of them something special for all the teamwork they were putting in to complete the model.

AN:

Omg kinda glad this is winding down (only 8 chapters total) cause I have so much work to do, (I need to chill out on all my hobbies but there is just so much that needs to be done, really wish I didn't need sleep sometimes.)

Even though it is really hard to stay awake cause it is raining. I fall asleep when I hear rain, or running water, (yes I get sleepy in the shower to and take really short showers otherwise I fall asleep). Yeah it is weird but weird psychology things are fun. I know why I do it but I don't think ya'll want a life story so peace out and see you next week.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Second to last chapter dance! Also sorry it is late. If you are wondering why it is late then read the "AN" at the very end of the chapter

Chapter 7

_Day 36 of imprisonment_

_I am really starting to hate trees. They suck when you have to make a whole crap load of them, and I don't know if you have noticed, but there is literally THOUSANDS of them in middle earth. I can't wait to get to Mordor. You know what we are doing for Mordor? Pouring rocks everywhere, yep. Bow to the sophistication of our model building skills._

_Well I guess we are gluing the rocks but still we are more or less just making a rock pile. Not like these stupid trees. I despise them. No really I have more injuries on my fingers caused by gluing these dumb things together then I thought was possible. You would be surprised at how often you glue the tooth pick to your hand and then have to tear it off. You'd think that after doing this over ten thousand times I would get the hand of it, but no. No I have to cause myself injury in the name of lack of boredom._

_I'll admit a few times I nearly gave up, but then I realized something. I have absolutely nothing else to do. _

"Are you quiet finished over there?" asked Severus in an annoyed voice.

"What?" asked James in slight confusion at being pulled from his thoughts.

Severus just rolled his eyes as he continued to focus on his task. "You have been sitting up, sighing, rolling around, groaning, and being a general weirdo for the last fifteen minutes."

"I have not!"

"Yes, yes you have," muttered Severus. "You complain about me not being able to sit still, but at least I am quiet. You sound like a dying goat." The Slytherin only had a moment of amusement before he let out a shriek and hit a flying book away from his face and away from the model so that his hours of work wouldn't be crushed.

"And you shriek like a banshee," said James in a superior tone as he slid off of his bed and got back to work on his part of the model. Severus simple made a little huff sound and turned away from the other boy and continued his work on the model.

_Day 37 of imprisonment_

_Fucking forget everything I said about trees. I love trees they are awesome. I didn't realize that we were going to be gluing EVERY SINGLE ROCK into its proper place, and of course I just had to get Mount Doom. I have gotten bigger rocks to make it easier but I am still essentially just gluing a shit ton of rocks together to make a mountain._

_Snape says he will help me once he is finished with Saron's tower but he is taking his sweet time with it. He said he wants to make sure that it is perfect, but I can see through that. He just knows that Mount Doom sucks and he doesn't want to help me with it. Jerk. _

"Are you done with the tower yet?" whined James as he put his journal away and slid off of his bed.

"No," said Severus in an annoyed voice. He wouldn't be so ticked if James hadn't asked that same question at least twelve times already that morning. "It is more detailed then you think, and you're the one that wanted to do the mountain."

"Yeah but I thought it would be easy, and you have gotten all of the big towers and things," James continued to complain as he got back to work on the mountain.

"Not true," muttered Severus. "You did Helms Deep, and you helped me with Gondor."

"Yeah but you got to do all of Minas Morgul."

"Only because you complained about not wanted to do it, and I swear if you don't shut up and finish what you are working on I will glue your mouth shut."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," muttered James. Severus was seriously wondering if you could kill someone just by throwing them onto a lot of toothpicks, but then reconsidered since he had spent days on the forested areas of Middle Earth.

_Day 38 of imprisonment_

_Oh my god are we really done? I am honestly not sure. It looks like we are done. We finished last night and spent the morning doing all of the finishing touches, but it still doesn't feel like we are done. Like I am just dreaming that we are finished and I will soon wake up and we will only be halfway done with the model._

_. . . Oh crap now what are we going to do?_

When James set his journal down a looked over at his cellmate he could tell that the Slytherin was having a similar thought process as well. Turning back to the model on the floor he sighed. It was done and now there wasn't much for the two of them to look forward to.

"You know what I really want to do," said Severus suddenly.

"What?" asked James.

"I really want to light this on fire," explained Severus in a trance like state.

At first James was horrified. How could he even think that after spending so many hours on it, only to destroy it! However the longer he looked at the model the more he considered it. After spending so many hours on it he wanted something to happen. Preferable something fiery and explosive

_Day 39 of imprisonment_

_We have yet to figure out what we are going to DO with the model now that it is done. We probably should of thought of that BEFORE we started making it. Occasional one of will fiddle with something on the map and try to make it more perfect or add a few trees or something. However sometimes I catch Severus staring back and forth between the bookshelf and the model as if he is considering pushing the shelves onto the model and destroying part of it._

_I hope he doesn't; mostly because if we are going to destroy it I want a part in helping demolish it. I think it would be funnier to have the army men invade middle earth, and then they could call in an aerial strike of giant bookshelves. _

Just then a pop sound pulled James away from his journal and Severus away from his plans of destroying middle earth. When both he boys looked up they saw that it was the Headmaster. James put his journal away as Dumbledore walked around the model stopping occasionally to look at it more closely.

Once he was done looking around the model he looked over at the two boys and asked, "Well now that you are done with it what are you going to do with it?"

The two of them shrugged before James said, "We are both trying our hardest to not destroy it actually."

The Headmaster seemed a little horrified at first but then sighed before he made his proposition, "how about I take it out of here so that you have more room. I would hate to see so much work gone to waist just for a few moments of amusement, and I rather like the model."

The two boys shared a look before they shrugged and Severus said, "I guess you can take it we didn't really know what to do now that we finished it anyway."

If the old man could of hopped with joy he would of. With a wave of his wand he made the model disappear. Once it was gone the Headmaster turned back towards the boys and said, "Since the two of you have done such a good job of working together and as thanks for letting me have this model I will set up a treat for the two of you for your lunch tomorrow."

That said the Professor disappeared as well and left the two alone with the huge empty space in the middle of the room. James got up and walked out into the huge space and asked, "should we move the furniture back?"

"Why?" asked Severus. "Its not like we can't sit on our beds if we want to sit down, and with all this extra space we could make another model, or maybe just play a game that we couldn't normally play."

"True," said James. "But I am going to move the coffee table out at least so we have a place other then our beds to eat at." Severus just nodded in agreement as he moved over to his bed and took out a book to read.

After James had moved the coffee table he sighed and looked around trying to figure out what he should do next, but nothing really came to mind. In the end he just followed his cellmate's example and picked up Return on the Kind and started to read.

_Day 40 of imprisonment_

_It is almost lunch and that means that we are going to be getting our reward soon! I can't wait. I hope it isn't more yarn or something dumb. I mean we have pretty much asked for everything small and pointless that I can think of so I am really hoping that is actually something that would cure our boredom for awhile._

_No idea what it could possibly be, but I hope it is something awesome, or at least something that we haven't gotten already. Kinda hope it is candy honestly. We really haven't gotten much, (any) junk food from what I brought with me in here, and our meals are leaning towards health food. Probably because exercise wise we really aren't doing much of it, but it is just one more little thing that we are being denied that is really starting to drive me up the wall. So here's to hoping that is something form of delicious candy item._

It wasn't long after James put his journal away did they hear a several popping sounds as the Headmaster and several house elves appeared in the room. Two of the elves each had several boxes of pizza, two others had several things of soda, one had a stack of cups, and the last one was carrying several magazines. The items that the Headmaster was holding were a radio, and two white paper bags.

"Praise the gods we get sound!" said James excitedly as he hugged the radio that the Professor had just handed to him.

Dumbledore laughed and said, "Well you two have earned something special and I hope you enjoy your treat." The Professor left soon after he said this when he noticed that the two boys had already more or less forgotten he was there as James found a radio station and Severus was exploring the white candy filled bags.

"Why did he give us four pizzas?" asked Severus as he opened one of the boxes.

"Because I can eat two pizzas by myself," said James in a matter of fact tone as he pulled two of the boxes over to what he had deemed his personal space that also contained one of the bags of candy and a soda.

Severus just rolled his eyes and took the remaining pizza boxes and soda, "then why did we get soda instead of butter beer. I guess we can't really complain to much, but I would of liked it more then the soda."

"Probably because you can't get butter beer in huge quantities," shrugged James as he opened one of the pizza boxes and looked at the pizza as if considering were he should begin on his pizza. "I just realized something," said James in an excited tone.

Snape just made a little 'hmm?' sound instead of actually saying anything since he had already started to eat one of his pizzas. "This entire thing is mine!" Severus just gave him a 'um duh,' look before he attempted to ignore the other boy. "No you don't get it!" said James excitedly. "I can finally do that one thing I have always wanted to do!"

Severus was a little afraid of what that might be but knew he didn't have to ask since James had already started his plan. Instead of picking up a slice he rolled the pizza up into a giant burrito like thing and attempted to take a bite out of the end of it. The Slytherin watched in disturbed fascination for a moment before he said anything. "Wow you're a pig."

"Shh your ruining the moment."

"Yeah not gonna lie you are really starting to freak me out," said Severus as he leaned back a little as if trying to avoid James without leaving his spot at the coffee table.

"I just missed pizza," said James between mouthfuls.

"There is missing a food and then there is. . . what ever the hell your doing," muttered Severus.

"Your just jealous."

"Oh yeah I am totally jealous of your freaky food love going on over there."

"Don't worry someday you will know love this pure."

"Oh my god please stop talking before I throw up."

_Day 41 of imprisonment_

_Never thought I would say this but I think I ate too much pizza yesterday. I feel kinda, (really) sick today. I don't think all the candy and soda I ate helped me much, but it was so tasty I couldn't help it._

_You know what I just realized. We where given cups to pour our soda in, but we didn't use them we just drank out of the bottles, but that wasn't really the point I was getting to. I mean we were given like thirty cups. What the hell were we going to do with thirty cups? Maybe he thought we would pour soda for the stuffed animals? _

_I know we have been in here awhile but I am not that nuts, (okay maybe I have been but I wouldn't waist good soda on Jennifer. Sorry Jennifer but it is true you can't drink it anyway). But yeah the cups are still over there next to the coffee table just sitting there. Not sure what the Headmaster thought we were going to do with so many cups._

_Severus still has one of his pizzas and he is eating it for breakfast bleh. I love pizza but at the moment just watching someone else eat one is kinda making me ill. That is it I am going to go back to bed. I will role over and stick my head under the pillow so I don't have to watch anymore. On the plus side is now we have a radio so there is something other then awkward silence filling the air._

_Day 42 of imprisonment_

_I found a use for the cups! I can make towers with them. Yeah that is all I got but they are easier to set up then the cards; makes it easier to set them back up after I launch marbles at them. Only bad part is that I have killed a few of the cups because of the marbles. Maybe I shouldn't use the rubber bands to launch them around the room._

Not sure what else to write James put his journal away and casually threw another marble at his little cup tower and knocked it to the ground again for the 20th time in the last hour. "I'm bored," grumbled James.

"Really I couldn't tell," said Severus in a sarcastic tone. Instead of replying James just tossed a marble in the Slytherin's general direction before he went to set up the cups again.

"We could play marbles," suggested James after he had rebuilt the little cup pyramid.

"Already played three times today," sighed Severus as he just stared at the ceiling.

James was quiet for a few moments as he killed the cup tower again before one of the house elves came in brining their lunch. The two ate their lunch in bored silence before James suddenly held up his spoon and said, "I have it!"

"Hmm?" hummed Severus as he sat on the floor near the coffee table as he balanced a spoon on his nose. Instead of explaining James got up and took a couple of the cups into the bathroom. Severus could hear the sink running for a moment before James returned and set the partially filled cups around the room before sitting back in his spot at the coffee table.

Taking his little bag of marbles and his spoon he carefully set one of the marbles on one end before he launched the marble across the room and in the general direction of one of the cups. "Are you trying to hit the cup?" asked Severus in a confused tone.

"I was trying to get the marble IN the cup," explained James. "I filled it full of water so that it wouldn't fall over when I hit the cup."

"It could still fall over," observed Severus. "The only difference is that now there will be a mess when you hit the cup." James made a little huff sound before he launched another marble in the general direction of one of the cups again. "That is if you ever hit the cup."

"Oh you shut it," muttered James. "Like you would do any better."

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes but saw the challenge and sighed before he got up and got his own little bag of marbles. "Its better then staring at the ceiling at least," added the Slytherin with a shrug as he sat back down at the coffee table and took aim at the cup that James had already launched four marbles at.

AN:

Gods I am glad this is almost over. Its not that I don't enjoy writing this, but my mom just lost her job and she is the money maker in the family and now I have to do that and I make under half of what she makes so I am doing overtime, and being my mom's business partner for the business she wants to get started. There isn't enough hours in the day, I have been so busy I literally have to SCHEDULE sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: holy crap where are my days going! Sorry for the lateness but hey it is the final chapter X3

Chapter 8

_Day 43 of imprisonment_

_So close to being released from this never ending prison! I can't even describe how excited I am for the moment when I am freed! The only real bad part is that we are just going to be going to school the day we get out! That sucks. Spending the whole summer locked up in a tiny room and then when I am finally free I just have to go right back to school! It isn't fair! _

James stopped writing momentarily to scream into his pillow in frustration before picking up his pen again. _I guess it could be worst, but it still sucks, and I think I am just anxious to get out of here! First thing I am going to do when I get out of here is run through the halls screaming! Or at least think about doing it really hard! Never thought I would be so tired of being forced to lay around before._

Satisfied with what he had written James put his journal and the pen away before climbing off his bed and pacing the room like each of them had done many times before. Slightly annoyed and fidgety James looked at the clock and saw that it was about time for the house elves to bring in breakfast.

"Do you have to keep pacing?" asked Severus not even looking up from his spot at the coffee table. He had requested a puzzle from the elves yesterday at dinner and he had spent most of his time focusing on it.

"Yes I do," answered James. "If I don't my legs are going to remove themselves from my torso and run away."

Severus looked up and gave James a weird look before answering, "of course they are." The Slytherin was quiet for a moment before he sighed and laid down away from the puzzle, obviously annoyed with it. "I wonder what we are going to get for breakfast."

James shrugged, "probably oatmeal, or eggs, or toast or something like we usually get."

"Oh my gods if I have to eat eggs and toast one more day I am going to scream!" yelled Severus. "I hate eggs! They are gross and yellow!" James rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the house elf came in carrying a tray. Severus sat up and stared at the plates. They had guessed right, on the plate was a pile of scrambled eggs, toast, oatmeal, and some bacon. "No!" yelled Severus making the elf jump with a start. "I can't take this anymore I need something that isn't this!"

The elf stared at the boy for a moment before slowly asking, "Is there something else that you wish to have for breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"Well what would you like?"

"Ramen," stated Severus firmly, but quickly shot James a glare when he gave him a puzzled look. "Shut up I haven't had ramen in a year and I am craving it! I need it."

"It is just a weird thing to want for breakfast," said James.

"Not at my house," stated Severus defiantly. "In fact sometimes that is what I have everyday."

James just stared at him for a moment before saying, "you complain about having eggs each day but your okay with eating ramen three times a day.

"Ramen is different there are a lot of different ramen flavors, and they all cost the same."

"There are like four flavors that isn't really variety"

"No there is assorted pork, chicken, crab, chicken mushroom, five-spice beef, spicy seafood, seafood, seafood curry, shrimp, spicy beef, tomato, beef curry, sweet-sour, mashed potato, tangy tomato, chili tomato, salt, miso, bacon, fried noodle, cheese curry, Caribbean seafood, kimchi, chili crab, hot sauce chicken, hot sauce shrimp, hot sauce pork, shrimp and lemon, tapatio, beef marrow, vegetable, spicy duck, garlic pork, minced pork, and prawn flavor."

"wow"

"what?"

"you need to get out more."

"I get out," said Severus defiantly, "I mean the only place you can even get spicy duck ramen is in Thailand."

James was quiet for a moment before he asked, "why do you even have that memorized?"

"I memorize things I like."

"Which flavor do you want me to get?" asked the elf interrupting their conversation.

Severus seemed to think for a moment before he replied, "Get chicken or shrimp. Those ones are the only ones that are really readily available everywhere."

The elf nodded and turned to James and asked if he would also like ramen instead of their usual breakfast. Eventually James nodded and said he would like chicken, or beef, since he didn't really care for seafood.

The two boys where actually a little surprised at the speed at which the elf returned with two large bowls of noodles. The elf handed the first bowl to Severus and told him it was shrimp, and that the second bowl for James was chicken. Once the elf had left the two of them started eating their breakfast. James would never admit it but he actually was glad to have something different, even if he didn't seem to crave ramen like the other boy.

_Day 44 of imprisonment_

_Snape finished his puzzle and is now rolling around on the floor again. I looked in the toy box again and found some toy cars so I have been making little ramps for them to go off of. I was even nice and asked is Snape wanted to help me build a ramp, but all he said was 'meh' and continued to roll around on the floor. I bet he is just fidgety like I was yesterday, but he doesn't want to start pacing, (because I would point it out . . . and I would)._

Once he had put the journal away and started on his ramps again it wasn't long before James glared at the Slytherin that was currently floundering around on the floor. "Are you done yet?" asked James a little irritated.

Severus paused for a moment before he replied, "nope," and continued to role around on the floor. This time taking a few moments out of his flailing to 'accidently' smash one of the ramps that James had built. James picked up a couple of rubber bands and launched one of the little metal cars at his cellmate. "What the hell!" snapped Severus as he rubbed his head where the car had hit him.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you are being an ass," snapped James.

"Lies!" yelled Severus as he threw himself to the ground dramatically again before rolling away and hiding behind one of the couches.

"Just leave my ramps alone," sighed James as he launched another car off of one of the ramps.

"Fine I'll leave your stupid little ramps alone," grumbled Severus from the other side of the couch.

James just rolled his eyes as he adjusted another ramp and launched one of the little cars again to make sure that it had enough air to make it to the second ramp. It took a few tries but finally the car made both ramps and went across the floor towards the little garage area that James had added across the room

However right before the car was able to get to the garage a marble shot out from under the couch and hit the car; making the car spin out of control before it flipped over. "Damn it Snape!"

"What I didn't touch your stupid ramps!" said Severus from behind the couch.

"You knew what I meant," growled James as he got up and looked over the couch at the Slytherin, who was currently laying on the floor.

"Well maybe you should have been more specific," said Severus in a matter of fact tone as he crossed his arms. James was considering beating the crap out of the other boy but stopped when he saw the finished puzzle on the coffee table. A small sadistic smile appeared on his face as he walked around the couch and looked down at the puzzle.

Once Severus figured out what James was looking at he sat up, "you wouldn't dare." James smiled at him as he put his foot up on the coffee table right next to the puzzle. "No," said Severus in a warning tone, but it was to late James had already made up his mind as he swiped his foot across the table and launched the puzzle across the room and against the wall, sending pieces in every direction.

Severus growled and grumbled as we went and picked up all of the puzzle pieces and started putting the puzzle back together; leaving James in peace to build more ramps without having to worry about wayward marbles attacking his cars.

_Day 45 of imprisonment_

_Just five more days of this. Looking back on it I don't even know how I survived this long, (okay so maybe large amounts of caffeine had a role in it but still). In some ways I am wondering if the Head master didn't secretly read this while I was sleeping though because he got us more yarn and said that he figured we would like more colors . . . how did he know that I didn't like the colors?_

_Oh my god what if he is watching us right now! What if this is all some sick game to him and he is watching us while he sits in his office drinking tea. . . .what if he watches us in the bathroom?!_

James suddenly yelled and threw his journal up in the air and dove under his bed. After a few moments of stunned silence Severus asked, "do I even want to know?"

James poked his head out from under the bed and whispered, "I think the head master is watching us."

"And you came to this conclusion . . . how?"

"He knew I didn't like the yarn colors!"

"Just when I didn't think you could get any stupider," sighed Severus as he turned away from James and started to read again.

"Hey! I am not stupid! And I am right how did he know!" yelled James as he crawled out from under his bed.

"Maybe because this morning you were throwing the yarn around and yelling that you hated the colors when the house elf brought us our breakfast," suggested Severus in a bored tone as he turned the page of his book.

"Oh yeah I forgot that I did that," muttered James as he crawled out from under his bed. "And for a second I thought that he was being a total pervert and watching us go to the bathroom."

"Wait what?" asked Severus looking up from his book convinced that he had missed part of the conversation.

"But I see now it was simply my outburst," sighed James as he walked over to the yarn basket completely ignoring Severus's question. James stopped and kicked the ball of barf green yarn across the floor before saying, "like you I hate you, your ugly and no one loves you!" James stopped and picked up a ball of white and said, "you on the other hand, I like you, your not ugly."

"Are you really going to knit again," sighed Severus. "I thought you said you were never going to knit again."

"That was before I was so bored I was willing to eat my own socks," answered James as he plopped down on the other couch across from the Slytherin. Severus sat and watched for a few moments before be sighed and picked up what was left of the brown and started working on his own little project.

Several hours later James stood up and said, "ha I made something that isn't freakish or weird in anyway. Severus glanced up and looked at the long white scarf that james had made before he started laughing. "What?" asked James

"Gimmie it for a second," chuckled Severus. Not sure what to expect James took the scarf off and tossed it towards his cellmate. Severus had been knitting random shapes and trying to Frankenstein them together to make a plush toy. He took one of the extra brown squares and make it isn't a cylinder before attaching it to one of the ends of the scarf and tossing it back, "look now it matches that hat you made earlier."

James glared at him now toilet paper scarf for a moment before asking, "was that really nessicary?"

"Yep," laughed Severus as he finished his own project.

"Yeah well what the hell is that thing supposed to be?" grumbled James as he tossed the scarf onto his bed.

Severus held up the stuffed toy and shrugged, "originally it was supposed to be a cat or something but I think it kind of turned into a deformed bear."

"Why does everything you knit have two heads?"

"Just basing it off its creator."

". . ."

"I'm talking about my . . ."

"I get it."

_Day 46 of imprisonment_

_So I am once again stating that I should never knit. Ever. The consequences are. . .odd. I should of asked the house elves for another book like Snape did. Though he wasn't very specific he just said 'a book' but since he got the book he has seemed very interested in it, even if occasional he does something weird. . . er then normal. He spent like twenty minutes looking at his foot for no reason after he got that book._

_The after that he spent two hours trying to lick his own elbow. He did eventually do it but he then asked for my help in getting up, (he had fallen off of the couch while he was trying to do this and dislocated his shoulder. We had to get help from the house elves to put it back in right, but he just seemed more amused that he had actually been able to lick his elbow. . .and he calls me an idiot)_

After he was done writing it didn't take James long to look over at his cellmate and ask, "what the hell are you even reading?"

"Book of weird facts," said Severus. "It said it was impossible to lick your own elbow, and I wanted to prove them wrong."

"Yeah lets just completely ignore the fact that you couldn't get up after you did it and everything will be fine," chuckled James. "So what was the reason you randomly decided to stare at your foot for a good half an hour?"

Severus made a 'hmm' sound as he flipped back a few pages before he read, "**Feet have 500,000 sweat glands**and can produce more than a pint of sweat a day."

James sat there and blinked for a few minutes before he replied, "that is disgusting."

"Yep," agreed the Slytherin. "**During your lifetime**, you will produce enough saliva to fill two swimming pools."

"ew."

"Urine is more sterile than spit or skin on your face."

"Okay you can stop now."

"The Romans used crushed mouse brains for tooth paste."

"Please stop."

"When an Eskimo baby has a cold the parent sucks the snot out of there nose."

"Oh my god stop talking!"

"When a person pees, a small deposit of urine enters the mouth through the saliva glands."

"Ahh!" James screamed before running into the bathroom, "Shower! Need to be clean!"

"And suddenly this book was worth reading," chuckled Severus as he listed to James being a Drama Queen in the bathroom

_Day 47 of imprisonment_

_Snape should be arrested for reading that stupid book out loud. I could of gone my entire life without knowing. . .everything that he said. I mean really I didn't need to know that every time I go pee some of it gets in my mouth. . oh my god how the fuck do you test that! No idea what I am going to do to get back at him yet but I will think of something. _

James stopped writing suddenly when Severus jumped off of his bed and looked under it, before he jumped on and then over his bed and started to look behind the dresser and in the drawers.

Curiosity officially peeked James asked, "what are you doing?"

"Shh!" said Severus as he laid down on the floor with his ear pressed to the floor. James was quiet a moment before Severus whispered, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Get down here and listen," insisted Severus.

James frowned for a few moments before he sighed and laid down on the floor and listened as well. It took a few moments but then he heard it; there was a small scratching sound coming from somewhere in the room. He didn't think it was coming from under the floor, it sounded more like it was in the room, and they where just listening to the floor so that the sound would be amplified.

"What is that?" he asked finally after they both listened to it for a few moments.

"Don't know but it is bugging me," muttered Severus as he sat up and moved so he could look under the couch. By now James also wanted to find the source of the sound and started helping Severus move the furniture around as they looked for the source of the sound.

Every time they thought they had found the location of the notice it seemed to move and go to a different part of the room. Annoyed the two of them split up so they could try and trap whatever was making the sound. "Found you!" yelled Severus as he moved the toy chest and a little mouse ran across the room. "Stop it before it escapes!"

Not really sure what he was supposed to do James grabbed the largest book off of Severus's dresser and threw it at the mouse. The room became dead silent as the book hit the ground with a thud. The mouse was nowhere in sight.

Slowly the two boys walked up to the book, James being the one to pick the book up and see the little dead mouse under the book. "No!" yelled James. "I didn't mean to kill you! I didn't think! I'm sorry little mouse!"

"You got mouse guts on my book," growled Severus as he took the book from James.

"But the mouse! He died! Don't you care?!"

"Not really. It's a mouse, and its not like you tortured it or anything. He had a quick end."

"But I didn't mean to kill him."

"Oh for gods sake just go flush the damn thing down the toilet," groaned Severus as we went to go and clean his book off. Glumly James nodded and disposed of the little mouse.

_Day 48 of imprisonment_

_I feel so bad for the mouse! I didn't mean to kill him! I just threw the book without thinking. I was trying to get him to run a different way. He didn't have to die. Poor mouse is going to haunt me until I die._

"Are you still mopping about that mouse?" sighed Severus from one of the couches. Before James could even answer Severus continued, "On second thought don't answer that I don't want to listen to the woes of the mouse . . . again!"

"But . . ."

"No stop it. It was a mouse. Fuck your acting like you just killed a baby or something."

"Oh no," gasped James.

"What now?"

"What if the mouse was a mommy mouse and I killed all her babies' hopes and dreams of becoming big mice and now they are just waiting back at the nest starving and wishing their mommy would come home." James sat up in his bed and crawled to the edge of the bed so he could stare over at Severus. "I am a baby mouse MURDERER!" yelled James as he fell off the end of the bed.

"If you don't shut up about that god damn mouse I am going to smother you with a pillow," growled Severus.

"But I killed it," whined James.

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes, "if you think that is bad then think about all the plants you killed in herbology. Hell the mandrake actually screamed when we killed them, just imagine if you had had to chop up the little mouse while he was screaming in agony."

"I rather not," replied James a little sickly.

"Good," said Severus in a finalized tone. "Then you can shut the hell up about the mouse. I am getting tired of you being such a drama queen about it."

_Final Day of imprisonment_

_We got all of our school supplies today. Kind of wish we had gotten them sooner so that we had something else to read. Now that I think about it I could of gotten really far ahead if they had given us our school books, but then again that might have been the reason that we weren't given the books._

_Whatever today is the final day and when it is 6 o'clock we get let out of here and get to go to the great hall and meet up with everyone finally. Gods am I ever happy I get to leave this little fucking room. I think the worst part of this whole thing was that we only had a small space to be in for a long period of time! It really has been driving us both up the wall!_

Satisfied with his entry James put his journal away in his trunk and once again checked over a few things. For the most part the two of them had spent the better part of the day cleaning the room up, and organizing their things in their trunks, which would be taken to their dorms when the doors opened to let them out.

James had already organized his things five times that day and as he looked over at the clock for god only knows the number of times and saw that they still had thirty minutes left. "Holy crap the waiting is killing me more then anything," muttered James.

"Agreed," sighed Severus from where he was sitting on top of his own trunk and looking over at the clock as well. After a few more moments of silence Severus sighed and asked, "so is our truce going to continue once we get out of here?"

James seemed to think for a moment before he answered, "it can."

"If we avoid each other like the plague?"

"More or less yeah," agreed James as they continued to watch the minutes tick by. "And never mention anything that either of us did while we were trapped in here."

"I can do that," muttered Severus. "don't need my reputation getting ruined.

"Yep god forbid the world knows that you like playing with legos and paint your nails."

"Oh like your one to talk."

"True. And then it has been agreed. None of this ever happened, agreed?"

"Agreed." A few moments after their agreement had been made the door unlocked and finally opened to let them out. A few house elves greeted them and took their trunks away and informed the boys that they where now allowed to go to the great hall.

Even though neither of them had mentioned what they planned on doing when the doors opened the two of them were momentarily surprised when they both suddenly started running down the hall at top speed.

However they soon broke off as Severus went towards the great hall and James went to the front to meet up with his friends. Turned out James was in for another surprise as he turned a corner and ran right into Sirius. Before Sirius even had a chance to think James was shaking him and yelling, "I am free!"

"Seems like you are in a good mood James," chuckled Remus as he stood next to a still very stunned Sirius.

"What happened this summer?" asked Peter nervously. They all knew that James and Severus were being punished over the summer but other then that they hadn't learned anything.

"Yeah we want full details," groaned Sirius as he crawled to his feet.

James stopped and thought for a moment before he said, "absolutely nothing." His three friends just stared at him for a moment obviously not believing him. "No really," continued James. "We were put in a room and made to stay there all summer with nothing to do. We more or less ignored each other and tried not to get cabin fever."

"Seems like you got it anyway," observed Remus as they all started to walk towards the great hall.

"Maybe but you can't really blame me," sighed James. "Even if I wasn't with Snape, being locked up in a little room for weeks drives you a little nuts"

"But you had to of done something," said Sirius still not believing that his friend had done absolutely nothing over the break.

"I read." There was a long pause before James looked at them and continued, "No really that is about it. I can't even describe how boring it was. Even Snape got tired of reading and started to complain about how boring it was."

"Wow that really is a new level of boring," chuckled Sirius.

James might of said something else but as they entered the great hall something caught their attention. The tables in the hall had been rearranged so that a large model was sitting in the middle of the room. Shocked the four of them walked up and looked at the model and saw that it was made entirely out of paper, toothpicks, little rocks, glue, and paint.

"Holy shit who is crazy enough to put that much time into something like this," muttered Sirius.

Remus glanced over at James with a small smirk that clearly said, _"you did absolutely nothing?"_

James just glared back, _"shut up."_ Before he turned and went to sit at their house table. Looking over his shoulder and giving the model one last look he thought, _'Yeah I still want to light it on fire.'_

AN: OMG I AM DONE!

Random dialogue of me and friends when we were out at a tavern (instead of being home writing this lol)

Guy friend 1 – I'm still learning to drive with a stick.  
Me - Really? I can drive a stick all night long.

*hysteric laughter from not only our table but from several*

Okay before I leave with a final farewell (of THIS story) I have this to say/ask. Does anyone want to see one of the items that they knit in real knit form? If you haven't guessed by my name; I like to knit and am willing to make one maybe two of the things mentioned in the story if anyone is interested.

If you are wondering the kind of things I knit then here is a link to something that I made recently (it is a deviant art)

art/Ramen-Noodle-Bowl-Hat-325002268

anyway peace out hope you enjoyed it


	9. click please

**EDIT:** OMG I am sorry about not realizing that the site cuts out addresses. Thank those that told me this, (I really should of check the preview last night but for some reason I didn't)

Edit2: god damn it do I ever suck at this

Hey guess what. . . I made one of the items that they made during their imprisonment. and while you are there you have my permission to browse the few other items I have up. Nothing really up at the moment but if you like knitting and want to follow the world that is me knitting then click the link to my magical blog.

pssss once a month I will be posting free patterns on my blog so you might like that idk but it would be fun okay bye.

**To look at it go here** - Go to deviant art and look up perfect-extortionist or kawaii poo hat. The title might be easier since it is on the first page and it is a knitted hat so it is easy to pick out.

_**BLOG**_: Kritskrafts

it is a blog spot account so it will be the name 'dot' blogspot 'dot' com

the blog also has a link to my store so that you can buy the pattern if you wish


End file.
